


Like A Dark Paradise

by Bad_Stygian



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dark Undertones, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied Stalking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Master/Servant, Mild Gore, NOT for the faint-hearted, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ownership, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, You may hurt a lot, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Stygian/pseuds/Bad_Stygian
Summary: [[Story is on Hiatus until next year]] Three years ago, you died in a hit-and-run car accident by a drunk driver. You never believed in hell. That is until your soul was sent there. You've always knew you never belonged there and you wanted a way to go to heaven. When all hope was lost, the princess of hell announces a plan to rehabilitate sinners. With the plan in motion, you could leave this dreaded place.But the real question is...what is stopping you from truly leaving?[Heavily based on the song "Gods & Monsters" by Lana Del Ray]Act 1: Living in Fear (Chapter 1-7)Act 2 (part 1): Dancing on a Thin Wire (Chapter 8-14)Act 2 (part 2): Obsession (Chapter 15 - ???)Act 3: Welcome To The Happy Hotel (Chapter ??? - ???)





	1. Nowhere To Run and Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you know in advance that this story will not update very frequently. Be prepared for long hiatuses and whatnot. Also, this is my second Canon x Reader story written, but this one will be a bit darker than my other one.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story. I may go overboard a bit.
> 
> My Twitter is @howlingdrakesng if anyone wants to find me!
> 
> Update: Holy shit, this story has gotten popular in such a short time! Thank you guys so much for liking this story and reading it! I hope you guys are looking forward to the pilot Hazbin Hotel and to see this story really take off!
> 
> Edit: Just in case anyone is not too comfortable inserting themselves or their own OC in the story, you now have the option of using my OC, Violet as a default character for the story! References of Violet are on Twitter and Pixiv if you have no clue what she looks like.

Another day, another way to walk home to avoid the other demons. You just got off from your job and you weren't in the mood to get harassed by the demons that were eyeing you up and cat-calling you on stage. You knew what you were in for but you had no choice. In Hell, you either survive and thrive or struggle and die. You chose to survive, much against your better judgement. However, you were too scared to get yourself killed by an angel and you certainly can’t kill yourself. As a demon, you couldn’t die; just suffer from pain. 

 

You looked up and gazed at the crimson sky. It was almost nighttime. You needed to hurry and hurry back to your apartment before something bad happened to you on the way there. You gripped the strap of your purse and quickened your pace. You just wanted to get home. It was the only place where you could feel safe at all. Your ears twitched towards the sounds behind you, picking up the sound of footsteps. Oh no. They found you.

 

“Hehe. Here, kitty, kitty.”

 

You stopped for a moment, daring not to look behind you. “What do you want?”

 

One of the demons chuckled. “What do you think we want?”

 

Shit. This was bad. They were after your money. You just got paid and you needed that money for rent.

 

Without hesitation, you sprinted and ran as fast as your legs could take you. You were fairly thankful you memorized every alley way you went down to your apartment. You could hear the two demons chasing you down and laughing at your desperation. Each turn you made, they followed. Dammit. How are they still on you? By now, they would have given up. They must’ve really wanted something from you badly. A second too late, you noticed a bundle of wires and your foot caught one of them, tripping and falling to the ground. Your pursuers that you trying so hard to run away from stopped briefly just to gawk at your tattered form. As you struggled to get up, one of the demons walked over to you and stepped on your back harshly as they yanked the purse from your weakened clutches. 

 

“Thanks for the goods, girlie,” they said as they walked away from you. 

 

You could hear them howling and shouting with joy as they made their way back out of the alley way and into the streets. Great. That was the fifth purse they stole from you this month. Even worse, they have your personal stuff as well. So much for trying to run away. 

 

Carefully, you pushed yourself up off the ground and sat on your heels. What have you done to deserve this kind of life? Why are you here? You held your tears back as you slowly stood up, wincing in pain. As you staggered the rest of the way back to your apartment, you thought about your previous life before you died. You had a happy life with your loving mate and your best friends. You ran away from your parents because they were treating you so unfairly to the point where it was considered abuse. Despite all that, you couldn’t bring yourself to hate them entirely. You and your friends made plans to move to another place and you were excited. That day is where everything went downhill. You never seen the driver colliding with your car at full force and it was a total blur. Three survived miraculously, one was severely injured. You were the only one that died in that crash. Your afterlife, your place after death… was nothing you were expecting. Everything was filled with dread, terror, and despair. It was like living in a nightmare you couldn’t wake up from.

 

You were in hell.

 

At first, you couldn’t believe it. You could have sworn you never did a single bad thing in your life. How was it that you landed in hell and not heaven? Nothing was clear to you anymore. Eventually as time went by, you slowly became adjusted to your new life. You weren’t completely happy but you did what was necessary to get by. You’ve developed a mentality that caused you to not be very trusting towards other demons around you that has been in Hell a lot longer than you have. Sure, that made you a loner but it’s better that way.

 

What felt like ages, you managed to make it back to your apartment. You went inside the complex and checked the mail. You sighed in dejection as you browsed through the mail. Most of them were labeled, “Rent due” and “Final notice”. The rest were junk mail. Nothing good in the mail at all. Then again, nothing in Hell is considered good. You took the elevator up to the floor your apartment was on and you eagerly went to the door and unlocked it hurryingly. Once inside, you quickly closed the door and locked it. Your back was against the door and all the energy you had to keep standing left your body and your legs gave out at last. It felt so unbearable. Then, you began crying. Everything that you held in eventually crumbled away to the point where you were sobbing uncontrollably. You hated it here. You couldn’t take it anymore. What wrongs have you done to be condemned to a place like this? This Hell you’re in? This situation feels very ironic for some reason. You never believed in Hell in the first place while you were alive and here you were.

 

“Why…? Why me?” You kept asking yourself that question over and over again as you sobbed on the floor curled against the door in a fetal position. Everything was going wrong. How long did you expect yourself to keep maintain this life? This facade that you’ve been living in?

 

Your sobs grew quieter and your eyes were fixated on the small black angel wings you made a while back. You were very proud of them and even wore it around the house. You've always dreamed that one day, you would become an angel once you left this dreaded place. It was the one thing that kept you going. As you stared at it, you smiled, a strange feeling of relief and tranquility washes over you. You found yourself crawling towards the wings until you were in front of it. 

 

“One day… I’ll find a way. I’ll leave this damn place.” You spoke ever so softly and stroked the feathers of the wings. “I’ll go to heaven and… I’ll be free. No more torment. No more fear.” You closed your eyes, eventually drifting to sleep.

 

“I’ll… finally be… an………… angel.”


	2. Ecstasy and Angel Dust

Your heart sank and your body trembled as you tried to process what just happened. “Wh-what?” you asked quietly, staring at your boss in disbelief. 

 

“I said, ‘you’re fired’,” he repeated harshly. “Not only you were late on several occasions, but you are not meeting your demands as a performer. You’re pathetic! Never I have seen such a sorry-ass performance in my years of working here! It was so bad that the crowd threw shit at you! I can’t keep paying the custodians to keep up the stage after you! Most of that could have been for the other performers!!”

 

“I-I’m sorry! I tried really hard. I really did. I was robbed the day before the week before that! How can you expect me to be on time and perform with several injuries on my body?!”

 

“Save your excuses, (y/n)!!” He threw your stuff at your face and you made your best efforts to not cry in front of your boss. “I want you outta here! Out of my office! NOW!! And I’m not covering your unemployment benefits. Let someone else cover it for you.”

 

You practically stormed out of the office and out of the building having to hear the cruel jeers and constant heckling from your ex-workmates and attendees. This was truly a bad day for you. As you held in your tears, you went to the closest dumpster and threw your stage clothes in the trash before making your way back to your house. You barely have enough for rent and you can’t afford to pay for the light and gas bill. Hopefully, you can reason with them and convince them to give you an extra week until your last paycheck comes in. That is if you don’t get robbed again. 

 

You stopped for a moment and your ears picked up on the familiar footsteps a few feet behind you. Not again. “I don’t have any money! Go away!” you yelled. You shook your head and began walking away again. As expected, the two demons followed you every step of the way. You stopped again and curled your claw-like fingers into a fist. That’s right. Ever since you started working as a adult entertainer, you were robbed constantly and harassed every so often. So much that it costed you your job. Your anger bubbled to the surface and you gritted your teeth. “Did you not hear me? I said…” You turned around swiftly and lunged forward, ready to land a hit on one of the robbers. “I DON’T HAVE ANY MONEY!! NOW FUCK OFF!!”

 

They quickly maneuvered to the side, dodging your attack while grabbing your arm and slamming you against the brick wall. Your anger quickly dissipated into fear as you glanced around the other demons closing in on you. Now you’ve regretted trying to fight back. There was no way you can run from this many demons around you. 

 

“Kehehe. I heard you got fired from that strip joint. That’s too bad,” one of them said. “I was really looking forward to seeing you embarrass yourself on stage.”

 

You could tell they were enjoying your own torment and shame. Something that you did your best to hide from everyone in Hell. Why did they have to target only you? You were nothing special. “Please leave me alone,” you pleaded weakly. All you got as a response is laughter, mocking your pleas to further insult you. Suddenly, you were forced on the ground on your back and the latter began tearing away your clothes. You pushed, slapped and kicked at them in hopes they would stop but they didn’t. Eventually, your arms and legs were held down to restrain your movements. You yelled and screamed at them, telling them to stop. However, your begging fell on deaf ears as the group of demons continued their assault on you. 

 

“HELP!! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!!” You screamed at the top of your lungs. You shouted and screamed in a panic. You can’t believe that you were going to be raped by a bunch of robbers. You wanted it to stop. You wanted to run away. 

 

But you couldn’t. 

 

You couldn’t run. You were held down against your will. Assaulted. Harassed.

  
  


And eventually…

  
  


**_Raped_ ** …

  
  


Your voice was getting weaker. You just wanted it to stop. You shut your eyes tightly not wanting to see anymore. You braced yourself for the worst when you felt something warm splatter over parts of your body that weren’t covered with fabric. Silence filled the air. It lasted for a good while until a sickening sound rung out followed by a heavy thud. Your eyes peaked open to see a tall and slender figure. It wore a psychotic and terrifying smile on their face as the figure glanced at you then at the demons, who are now cowering in fear. The demons that held you down are now releasing you in favor of backing away from the figure. You couldn’t see the figure clearly due to the tears welding up in your eyes. The only thing you could see are the reddish colors.

 

“Shit! It’s the Radio Demon!” one of the demons cried.

 

The tall figure suddenly vanished in a blink of an eye and all you could hear were screams and the shrieks of pain. You slowly rose up to your feet too afraid to look back at what appears to be a murder. You cupped your ears to block out the sounds of shrills and screams of agony. You sunk down to your knees and cried. Please let it be over, you said in your head. You just wanted it to be over. 

 

You felt something tapping on your shoulder and you whipped around to see that same figure from earlier as you slowly uncovered your ears. Only this time, you can see them clearly. He wore a red shirt with a red bow tie under his fancy pinstripe coat with only the lower part being tattered from wear along with burgundy dress pants. The demon also had a monocle on his right eye and his hair was fairly short with two tufts of hair similar to deer ears. He kept a smile on his face as he offered his hand to you. You glanced behind the demon, now regretting it greatly. Those demons that has attacked you before were morbidly ripped apart and what remnants of them left were splattered and smeared along the walls. What you were witnessing shouldn’t even be possible. How can one demon have the capability to completely eradicate other demons? You glanced back at the demon in front of you who was still offering his hand to you, his smile never faltering. Instead of accepting his gracious gesture, you backed away from him in fear. Now it’s coming back to you. You had no knowledge about this particular demon’s reputation, but from what everyone in Hell has spoke about him was that he was indeed dangerous when encountered. You’ve only seen him in posters as warnings, but to actually see him up close… 

 

You needed to run. Run as far away as you can. This man was dangerous.

 

You scurried to your feet and darted away, still covering your exposed bits. You have never felt so scared in so long. You ran as fast as you could manage with what clothing you had left on your body. Your body was so overwhelmed in fear that you tripped over your own feet, landing face first on the hard sidewalk. You were in such an humiliating and miserable state. You didn’t bother moving from where you fell. You stayed there and wept. 

 

Some time later, your ears twitched softly at the faint sound of heels sharply clicking against the sidewalk. The sound grew louder until it was in front of you then stopped. “What the…? What the hell happen to you? You look like you had a rough time.” 

 

With what little strength you had left, you lifted your head to see a spider demon in front of you with the skimpiest clothes. You reached out towards them inch by inch, sobbing quietly. 

 

“Please… h-help… help me…” Your vision went black and all of your strength vanished. The last thing you could hear was yelling and clamouring of voices. 

  
  


\--

  
  


When you woke up, you were laying on a couch wondering where you were now. You forced yourself to sit up despite how every muscle in your body screamed in pain. You noticed that you were in a small, dimly lit room with a few bits of furniture lying about. As you looked around, you noticed that spider demon you’ve seen earlier before you blacked out. You couldn’t tell if they were a guy or a girl. 

 

“U-um, excuse me,” you called out softly.

 

No response.

 

“Excuse me,” you repeated a bit louder this time.

 

The albino spider demon glanced in your direction and smirked. “Looks like you came around. Feelin’ any better, sweetheart?”

 

As much as you wanted to tell them yes and be on your way, you couldn’t really lie your way out of it anymore. You were hurting in more ways in one. You simply shook your head in response, your tears already falling down your cheeks.

 

“I thought so. You were lucky I found you and brought you back. I had my buddy carry you though.” They stood up from their seat and sat next to you. “Normally, I wouldn’t go out of my way to help a demon like you, but I’ll make an exception this time around.”

 

“Well… Thanks,” you said, glancing away from them with a frown. 

 

You felt a hand cupping your cheeks and turning your head back to them. The demon had an annoyed expression on their face. They shook their head and sighed. “C’mon, babe. I can’t read your mind so you might as well be out with it. What’s the matter?”

 

You sighed and ran your fingers through your hair. “Well… I just got fired from my job and then the same demons that kept robbing me tried to rape me. Thankfully, I was saved by someone.” Thinking back to it, it sounds strange to know that the infamous Radio Demon has saved you from getting raped by your harassers. Whatever his reason was, you were glad you ran while you could; you could’ve easily been his next victim. Setting that aside, you continued. “Honestly, I’ve had a shit week and I don’t know what to do. I’m late on my bills, I’m practically close to getting evicted, I’m always targeted by robbers, and now I am unemployed with no money or savings to fall back on.”

 

“You poor thing.” They scooted closer to you, one of their arms resting behind you on the couch. “And you’re having to deal with this for this long? Honestly, I feel bad for you but let me correct you on one thing: while our kind are called ‘demons’, we’re actually more referred to as sinners.”

 

“Sinners…?” you questioned.

 

“Yeah. Everyone here is a sinner.” They kicked their legs up and crossed them over on the table leaning back comfortably in their seat. “Name’s Angel Dust. Certified porn star and I love to fuck everyone and everything. How about you?”

 

“My name is (y/n). I’m… no one special.” You smiled faintly. “Nice to meet you, Angel.”

 

“Hey, hey, (y/n).” Angel grabbed your chin with one of their hands and lifted your head up to them. “No more tears, okay? I know you’re havin’ a shitty week but you need to look at the brighter side of things. Down here in Hell, everything will be bad for you no matter what, but not everything can be bad. All you have to do is see what good you can make of it down here.”

 

“What good I can make of it?” you asked in curiosity. 

 

“Yeah! Anything that was bad up there can be good down here. Drinking until your shit-faced? Sure, why not. Snorting some ‘cane? Pfft! You betcha! And speaking of…” They got up from their seat on the couch to go over to their dresser and pulled out two bags from the drawer. They turned back around holding two bags in their hand. “What'll it be? Cocaine or Angel Dust?”

 

“Um… I rather not…” You were very reluctant on doing any drugs while you're a permanent resident in Hell. You never even tried any when you were alive. Plus, if you were planning to go to heaven, you have to be free of anything bad. However, Angel was being insistent about it.

 

“Oh come on! You'll never truly enjoy anything if you keep seeing everything as bad. Remember: anything that is bad can be good if you make it good. And right now, you need some good in your system.”

 

As much as you hate to admit it, Angel does make a valid point. How else will you be able to overcome the constant stress and feeling of helplessness? Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if you tried it every now and then to relieve stress. Giving in to the thought, you spoke up. “I'll try the Angel Dust.”

 

They smiled at you and puts away the other bag that was supposedly cocaine before strutting over to you with the bag in their hand. “Great choice, babe. This is considered my favorite. You seem new so I'll have to show you how it's done.” The albino spider demon opened up the bag and pulled out a slip of hemp paper. “First, you take a small pinch of it and put on the paper.” They carefully held the Angel Dust in one hand while taking a pinch of the drug and placing it on the slip. “You'd have do it a few times until you have enough.”

 

“How will you know if it's enough?” you asked.

 

“Just watch and see.” They continued to repeat the process a few times until they got the desired amount. “Now the next step is pretty simple. However, you gotta be careful.” They used one set of hands to fold the sides of the paper down and the other to roll it up with ease. “This is why you need a decent amount. Too much and you'll be spilling it everywhere while you're trying to roll it up. Too little and you won't get much out of it.” You watched them bringing it up to their mouth and dragging their tongue across the ends of the paper before sealing it closed. “And voila! Now you have something to smoke on.”

 

“You seem really good at this,” you said as they grabbed a lighter off the table.

 

“It takes practice. You'll get the hang of it the more you do it. You can also do it with some weed. Exact same method. I'll take the first hit.” They flicked the lighter on and brought the flame over to the tip, lightly waving it back and forth until the tip was smoking. The spider demon then took two puffs of the dust before passing it over to you. “Oh yeah, that's the stuff.”

 

You were a bit unsure on what to do next as you held it between your fingers. You glanced over to Angel in their relaxed state, leaning their head back on the couch. 

 

They looked over to you lazily, feeling the effects of the drug. “Oh right. Just put it in your mouth like your smoking a cigarette and take two small puffs. Not that hard, sweetheart.”

 

You did as you were instructed and placed it between your lips and you took two small huffs. You coughed a bit before passing it over to Angel. This was certainly something you're not use to at all. Over time, you became more adjusted to it and your mind grew hazier, slipping in and out of a dream state. For some reason, you didn't feel as stressed or scared as before. You were a lot calmer and a bit relaxed. Everything around you moved a lot slower and you giggled a bit.

 

“Havin’ fun there, babe?” Angel asked, their words sound a bit slurred. You nodded slowly in response, smiling as if in a drunken state. “That's the spirit. See? I told ya you would feel a lot better.” 

 

You smiled and shifted closer to Angel. “Yeah, you were right. I certainly don't hate it. By the way… are you a boy or a girl?”

 

“I'm whatever you want me to be,” they said in a seductive voice. “But really, I'm a guy. Drag has always been my thing.” You feel his fingers walking along your thighs towards your hips and you blushed. “Now if you're REALLY that curious…” He pulled you closer to him where both of your bodies touched. One hand stroking your inner thigh while the other cupped your cheek. “... I can make you feel so much better in a way that will make your boyfriend jealous.”

 

Without another word, Angel leaned over to you and pressed his lips gently against yours. A pair of arms snaked around your waist, the other groping your ass and squeezing them. Your mind felt so hazy and you couldn’t grasp what was going on. However, you had the need to kiss him back with just as much passion. Angel smirked at your sudden action, finding it amusing how you quickly warmed up to him. It may have just been the drug blurring your decision-making skills, but he wasn’t going to protest. He quickly pulled you onto his lap where you were straddling his hips and ran his hands over sides, your chest, anywhere he could touch your skin. 

 

“Angel…” you gasped softly gazing into his eyes.

 

“Shh, shhh… It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” He dragged his wet tongue from the base of your neck to the side of your face, causing you to yelp in response. You could feel his claws digging into your skin and your already tattered clothes. You whimpered quietly, your body tensing up again.The spider demon stopped everything he was doing and looked up at you. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?” 

 

“A… a little,” you replied.

 

“S-sorry. I’m use to being a little rough on my customers.” Angel kissed your chest and left a few nibbles here and there with his sharp teeth. He tugged at the loose fabrics of your top and glanced up at you once more. “May I?”

 

Your clothes were beyond saving at this point and you could always buy more clothes. You gave him a quick nod before you felt the remainder of your shirt being torn away from your body. The fabric hung over his hand for a moment before letting it fall to the floor. You brought your hand to his face and traced your fingers down to the fluffy part of his chest. You smiled a bit and stroked it a bit more. It was so soft to the touch like fur. Your eyes went over to his face and you could see his grin. You laughed a little, leaning in for another kiss. It felt like you were in a dream. A very hazy, lucid dream. Next thing you knew, you were on your back glancing up at the demon above you.

 

“Angel,” you sighed happily.

 

“(y/n),” he smiled.

  
  
  



	3. A Fair Deal

A small chill on your skin stirred you from your slumber and your eyes wandered around the room for a while. You immediately remembered your half naked body and you sat up quickly, covering yourself as you frantically searched for Angel. He was nowhere to be seen. You didn’t remember falling asleep and your ripped skirt was still intact. You had no idea what happened while you were high on Angel Dust. You could faintly recall Angel touching you and kissing your lips. It felt like it was in a dream but it felt so real. 

 

“Angel?” you called out. Nothing. Guess he’s not around, you thought.

 

You stood from your seat and looked for something you could use to cover yourself with. All you could find was a small table cloth. You had to make due for now until you found some actual clothes. As you were wrapping the table cloth around your body, you heard a few voices from outside. You could barely make out what they were saying, but you could tell one of the voices belonged to a female and she seems upset.

 

“Do you have any idea how much your little stunts are affecting this hotel?! You’re making us look bad!” the woman scolded.

 

“No, I’m not! I was just doing what I usually do best,” the other voice said, presumably belonging to Angel.

 

“What you do best is what’s--UGH!! Can you at least  _ try _ to stay out of trouble?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll try to stay out of trouble. Can I go now?”

 

The woman muttered a few things in a different language before dismissing him. A little while later, the door opened and you watch Angel enter the room before closing the door. He turned around to see you in a table cloth. “Oh hey, (y/n). Sleep well?”

 

You clutched on the cloth around your chest, averting your gaze from his. “Um, Angel? Did we… y’know. You and me?” 

 

The spider demon sensed your worry and shook his head. “No. We didn’t,” he answered with reassurance. “You fell asleep the moment I laid you down on the couch. And after remembering that you were nearly raped, I backed off. The last thing I want is to make you regret something that you had no control over.”

 

You were pretty relieved to know that you and Angel haven't gotten very far. You needed some time to recover from what nearly happened to you. Perhaps a break from any sexual contact until you were comfortable again. As you gazed upon the being in front of you, you found yourself trembling again. The memories flashed back into your mind. Suddenly, you ran up to Angel and hugged him tightly. You were scared, you were tired of running away, you were in desperate need of help. All you wanted was comfort.

 

Angel hesitated for a moment before slowly returning the hug and held you, stroking your hair soothingly. “Angel… I'm really scared.” You started to weep in his arms. “I can't do this anymore. I just want it to be over…”

 

Angel shushed you gingerly and rubbed the length of your back in a calming gesture. “It's going to be okay. If you want, I'll help you. I can teach you everything I know. But…” He slowly pulled away to gaze at you. “...I won't do this for free. In return, I want you to do something for me. I want you to be my sex buddy. I won't force you if you're not ready, but I'm letting you know in advance.”

 

The proposal Angel offered to you seems very tempting for you to take but in exchange for sex? Why would he want something like that if he can get that kind of satisfaction anywhere? It doesn’t make sense. However, you had no other options for now. You avoided help for three years and no one was there to help you. What’s stopping you from accepting something that could greatly benefit you in the end? You swallowed hard and clenched onto the collar of his jacket. “Alright. I’ll do it. But the sex part… is it going to be a long-term thing?”

 

“Only if you want it to be. It’s just a quid-pro-quo. I’ll help out as much and as long as I can until you’re back on your feet. Other than that, we can be friends afterwards, yeah?” Angel cracked a wide, cheery smile, his single gold tooth glistening in the light.

 

“Friends?” you questioned. It’s been a long time since anyone has ever offered you to be your friend or even called you that. For so long, you thought all demons--or sinners--were considered bad and only cared about themselves. Maybe they're not all that bad after all.

 

Angel nodded and kissed your forehead. “Yep! Friends!” You giggled and nuzzled into his chest fluff, which also made him giggle as well. Angel picked you up bridal style with one set of arms and laid you down carefully on the couch. “First thing we'll have to do is move all of your stuff here. You could crash with me until you have enough money to afford your own place.”

 

“A little hard to do when I don't have a job,” you frowned.

 

“Let me take care of that. I know a few pals of mine that can get you a job with me. It'll take a while before I can get an answer from them. If not, then…” He cracks a mischievous grin on his face. “Let’s just say I have my ways of convincing.”

 

You really didn't want to know the details, nor did you care but you were happy that your new friend is helping you out. Although, being in the same workplace as Angel? The thought of it seems pretty overwhelming. 

 

“Hey, how would you feel about being a pole dancer?” Your attention was drawn to the albino spider demon in front of you who has one set of his arms folded while the lower set has their hands on his hips. “I think you would make a great pole dancer with enough training and practice.”

 

“Me? A pole dancer?” Angel's suggestion was a bit baffling to you. You could barely make it as a regular performer. How would pole dancing be any different? You sat up in your seat and sighed. “Angel, I honestly don't think that would be--” A finger was placed on your lips to silence you and you glanced up at Angel with an annoyed expression. 

 

“Babe, babe. You need to have some confidence in yourself.” He knelt down to your level so that he could see eye to eye with you. “You're never gonna get very far if you continue to doubt yourself. You won't know what you're really capable of unless you try.”

 

You thought about it for a while until you gave him your answer. “Sure. I'll give it a try.”

 

“That's the spirit!” His eyes wandered up and down your body and brought a finger to his chin pondering for a brief moment. “Clothes are definitely a priority right now.” 

 

You sat there and listened to his plans on training you for the pole dancing job as well as giving you a complete makeover. You had a feeling that this will be a long and hard road for you but with Angel on your side, you won't have to worry as much. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hate how short this chapter is but there was nothing else I could add to it. I know the official episode isn't out yet so I won't know how to interpret the characters very well. However, I do like the idea of Angel being a bit caring behind closed doors in private as opposed to when he's around people and in public.
> 
> I really wasn't expecting the story to get so much attention in such a short amount of time. I should be honored.


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you really like this story and wow, I'm happy! I'll try to get something down from time to time. Please bear with me on the update!

You swung around the pole twice before bringing your leg up to wrap it around for effective grip. As you done so, you felt yourself sliding down and you groaned. This was a lot harder than you thought. Some people make it look easy but in reality, it’s not. You gripped the pole once again to ease yourself on the floor and you turned to your tutor, Angel, who stood behind you with nothing but his garter straps and pink thigh-high boots.

 

“This is really hard,” you complained. “How do you expect me to do this kind of job?”

 

“It takes a lot of practice, (y/n),” he said as he walked over to the other pole next to you. “First off, you’re not gripping the pole properly. Here, lemme show you.” He demonstrated it by swinging around the pole twice before bringing his leg up around the pole, spinning himself around with such ease. He does it a few times before climbing off the pole then proceeds to stroll over to you. “The trick is to have one of your legs as a support. Also, remember to keep yourself steady while you’re on the pole. Try again.”

 

You gave yourself some time to gather your strength before making another attempt. This time, you did exactly what Angel instructed. You let your body swing around a few times and you closed your eyes slowly dowsing off as if you were in a calm state. However, you accidentally relaxed the leg that was gripping the pole and you were slipping down too fast. Thankfully, Angel caught you before you hit the floor and sighed in relief.

 

“Be a bit more careful!” The albino spider demon carefully set you down on your feet, his arms still around your waist. “Don’t space out like that! You can seriously hurt yourself!”

 

“Sorry…” You glanced away from him in shame. That was a very careless move on your part. You were enjoying how euphoric it felt while you were on that pole. Perhaps you have much to practice before you’re more than capable to balance yourself on a dancing pole.

 

“Although, I'm glad you're alright. Let's call it a day and go grab a few drinks.” You agreed to the suggestion and hugged him close. He simply laughed and escorted you out of the studio and into the changing room. As he walked over to the locker with his clothes, he glanced over his shoulder and gave you a sassy smirk. “Y'know, you're a pretty fast learner. Kinda makes me wonder a few things about you.”

 

“Oh, shut up,” you scoffed, knowing fully well what he meant. “Do you always think with your dick?”

 

“Hey, I'm a slut. That's totally different.”

 

“No. It's not.” You slipped into your shorts and boots before giving Angel the look. “Slutty spider.”

 

You heard him chuckle next to you and spun you around, pressing himself against you. “Careful, cupcake. I don't play nice when it comes to name-calling.” He emphasizes his point by grinding his hips roughly against your pelvis and groping your ass tightly in his hands, causing you to let out a small whimper. “Just be lucky I don't treat you like one of my customers.”

 

“Okay, okay! I'm sorry!” Your apology seems to suffice as he backs away to let you put on the rest of your clothes. “Although…” You glanced downward at the floor frowning. “I still feel bad for not being able to… Well... You know.”

 

“Hey, don't you even start with that, (y/n). Like I said before, I'm not forcing you to do it. Just let me know when you're comfortable enough.”

 

You were surprised by how patient Angel is with you. You've only known him for a few days and while he has been flirty with you from time to time, he hasn't went beyond that yet. He fully respected your boundaries and made sure you were comfortable enough to engage in any contact whatsoever. You've also learned that Angel tends to be very careless and… well… a bratty asshole. However, it was for a good reason; he simply did not want to ruin his own image that he created for himself and you were okay with it. Eventually, you will have to create an image of your own because in Hell, you're either the hunter or the prey and you don't want to be the prey. Nor did you want to be a hunter. You just want the respect you deserved instead of being ridiculed and beaten down like a helpless gazelle.

 

Angel escorted you outside in a discreet manner by having you follow two feet behind him. It made it a bit hard to keep up with him, but you managed to follow him all the way to the bar. Once inside, he took your hand and lead you to two open seats at the bar.

 

“What'll it be? The usual?” the bartender asked the spider demon gruffly.

 

“Nah, gimme something a little different this time around,” Angel replied with a smirk. He then glanced over to you and gave you a firm pat on the back. “And give my lady friend something, too.”

 

You could have sworn that the bartender gave you a nasty glare as he went over to the counter where the liquor was stored. You leaned over towards Angel's shoulder and whispered in his ear. “Does everyone know you here, sex-wise?”

 

“Pretty much. Don't let it bother you too much. Some of these jokers can get a bit too jealous.” Angel glanced at the sinners who were watching from a distance then back at you. “Although…” A mischievous grin appeared on his face, which you were worried about. Whenever he makes that look, he usually has a wicked idea planned out as if he has everything figured out. Ultimately, you were right to be worried because the next thing you knew, Angel pulled you in for a rough kiss while you were left in shock. Why would he do this when there's other demons around possibly watching the two of you?

 

The spider demon pulled away just a few inches from your face and whispered, “Sorry.” The bartender returned with you and Angel's drinks then glared at you before leaving. This time, Angel noticed it as well and leaned over to you so that you could hear him. “Did you just see how he looked at you like that?” he whispered.

 

“So I wasn't imagining things after all,” you said, taking a small sip of your alcoholic drink. “What's his problem with me?”

 

“Probably one of my former customers. I don't know.” Angel picked up the drink and swirled it around, staring down at the counter. “I would watch your back if I were you. Just being around me will give you potential attackers.”

 

You didn't want to think about that possible outcome. You already had enough attackers before you met Angel. Just thinking about the increase of it made you nervous. “So anyway,” you began, wanting to change the topic. “Why did you kiss me? I thought we weren’t allowed to do stuff like that in public.”

 

“Oh that?” he chuckled. “It’s pretty much of a baiting tactic I like to use to rouse up any bystanders into being my next one-night stand. When people are watching, you use that to your advantage.”

 

“That’s pretty clever, but wouldn’t using me for your bait make me a target for them? You know, because they’re jealous that some trashy girl is going out with the hell-renowned porn star and prostitute?” You could tell he was trying to hold himself back from calling you out on your statement. You knew he can’t show any sign of sympathy or pity towards you in public. Otherwise, people would view him differently. Instead of responding, he tilted his head back to down the entire drink in one go before requesting another drink.

 

You sat in your seat while your eyes were fixated on the counter and you sighed. Eventually, you stood up and pulled out a few bills from your pockets then placed them on the bar counter. “I’m done for tonight. I’m going home now.” You began walking towards the exit when you felt a hand grab your wrist. You turned around to see Angel staring at you with a frown. His eyes were silently telling you, “please don’t leave.” In spite of that, it wasn’t enough to convince you so he released his grasp on your wrist and lets you leave the bar.

 

As you strolled down the sidewalk, you thought about what you said earlier in the bar to Angel. What _were_ you doing with someone like him? Sure, you were grateful that he has helped you these last few day, even moving your stuff (not including the angel wings you had to hide from him) to his place, but what kind of sinner are you compared to someone like him? You kept a good distance from him whenever you and Angel decides to go out in public and you try not to talk to him either, which the two of you agreed on for your sake and his. However, they still found a way to catch on. Slowly but surely, rumors will spread like the plague, causing Angel’s well-known reputation to crumble. They would end up seeing him as a sympathizer and a faker, making you the direct cause of his change of character. If that’s enough to fuel any initial hatred towards you, then it would surely be the end of you. And this time, no one will save you, not even the Radio Demon himself.

 

Speaking of, why did he save you? He could have easily killed you with the rest, but he didn’t. It doesn’t add up at all. Maybe he wanted you to live so that you could attest to his killings? Or maybe he wanted a witness to tell the tale on how you merely escaped with your life after your encounter with him. One of those choices were a possibility. Why else the other sinners spread their stories about him?

 

“Um, excuse me? Miss?” a voice called out behind you.

 

Crap. Not this again. You just wanted to be left alone for two seconds and you’re already targeted, as you feared. You took a few small breaths and bravely turned around, bracing for the worse. “Can I help y--” You stopped mid-sentence, gazing at the figure strolling towards you. You recognized the same clothing and wicked smile. It’s him.

 

The Radio Demon.

 

You were completely paralyzed in fear, unable to move as he approached you. The images from that day flashed into your mind and almost immediately, your body trembled and shook. You could still see how the bodies of your attackers were ripped and torn to shreds, a few innards splattered and smeared on the alley wall. It was like viewing a horror movie. The demon still seems creepily calm and cheery, as if it never bothered him. You had to shut your eyes and focused on moving your legs. No luck. You were so frightened that your nerves couldn’t cooperate. All you could do now is hope that he doesn’t kill you on the spot or that he will make your death as quick and painless as possible.

 

“Ahem.”

 

You opened your eyes slowly to see him holding out what appears to be a wallet in front of you. The embellishments and design seems very familiar to you other than the dried up blood splatters on it.

 

“I believe this wallet belongs to you?” he said politely.

 

“H-huh?” Then it dawned on you. That’s right! Your wallet that was stolen along with your purse a few weeks back! You slowly took it from his hands, relieved that you finally got your old wallet back. “Oh my god! Thank you so much!”

 

“You’re most certainly welcome!” he chuckled lightly. “I can assure you that everything is right where it should be.”

 

You opened your blood-stained wallet and dug through every pocket, checking to make sure everything was left where it was. Thankfully, nothing else was misplaced. However, there was one thing that caught your attention. There were a few hundred dollars in the wallet, more than you could count. To your surprise, this was exactly enough to buy your own place. A nicer one, to boot. Although, it really doesn’t feel right to you. This could easily be HIS money and he’s giving it to you.

 

“Excuse me, but I can’t…” By the time you looked up, the Radio Demon was long gone. You checked your surroundings to see if there were any demons nearby before making the long trek back to Angel’s place. Once you were there, you unlocked the door and walked inside, locking the door behind you. A small folded-up note peeked out of the wallet, something that you have failed to noticed the first time. You opened up the note gently and the exceptionally fancy and extravagant handwriting surely caught your attention. Nevertheless, you were able to read the note as follows:

  


_“I have been meaning to return this to its rightful owner but somehow, you were very elusive to find. I even took the liberty in compensating every penny that was stolen from you by those wretched thieves. Please accept this humble gift from me._

 

_Also, be careful who you decide to be around. Not all demons and sinners are as genuinely helpful or trustworthy as they seem. I’ll keep a watchful eye on you, whether you like it or not. Have a pleasant day!”_

 

_-Alastor, the Radio Demon_

  


“...Alastor,” you muttered to yourself. “So...that’s your name.”

 

You felt an eerie chill down your spine, as if you could detect a nearby presence. You glanced around briefly and closed every blinds around the house. The fact that what this demon called, “Alastor” specified in the note that he will be watching you at all times. The mere thought of it was downright creepy as hell. Putting that aside, what did he mean by being careful who you decide to be around? Was he talking about Angel? You shook your head. You doubt that would be the case entirely. Angel has been known to be very sketchy, but he’s not the type to be a two-faced liar. Could he? Are you too trusting to believe such a thing? You sat on the floor in a corner, thinking about everything that has went on these past few days up until now. Soon after, you eventually drifted to sleep.

 

\--

You woke up from your sleep to find yourself in a bed under a warm comforter. You wondered how you ended up in a bed. You were just sitting in a corner a while ago. As you were about to get up out of bed, a strong pair of arms pulled you back in and closer to them. Something soft and fluffy was pressing against your back and you immediately recognized it.

 

“Please don’t leave,” a voice whispered. One you knew who’d it belong to.

 

“...Angel?”

  



	5. Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited update everyone was waiting for! This took a while because I kept putting it off and this feel pretty rushed.

“Please don't leave again.” Angel began kissing down your neck softly as he cuddled closer to your body. “I was feeling lonely after you left. I couldn't say anything to you either.”

He then crawled on top of you and gazed deeply into your eyes. “(Y/n). You're not trash. You're anything but trash. I act the way I do on the streets because that's what I am. I can't let people see me as...something else. That day when I found you all tattered like that, I did intended on leaving you there but I couldn't shake off this feeling of pity towards you. I helped you because it was the right thing to do.”

Your gaze never left his as you felt tears rolling down your face. Angel was being sentimental towards you and this was the only time he could show how much he cared about you. He must've felt really bad after you left. “Angel…” That's all you could say before you brought your hands up to his face and pulled him down for a kiss. He was caught off guard for a moment before he returns the kiss with just as much passion. You could feel his hands running down your sides then to your thighs before giving them a small squeeze. You made a small whimpering noise and Angel stopped briefly to look at you.

“Did that hurt?” he asked.

“A little,” you said admittingly. “But please keep going.”

This encouraged him enough to handle you a bit rougher and experiment a little more with his touches. He brushed his lips over yours teasingly before he pressed them against yours. You could smell a hint of that drink you couldn't remember on his breath. Angel then playfully nipped your bottom lip and licked over it. Suddenly, you felt his tongue slipped past your lips, licking and tasting the insides of your mouth thoroughly. You wrapped your arms around his neck, wanting more from him. You were desperate to give everything to him. You trusted him enough to give yourself to him. You were sick of being scared. Angel was your lifeline now.

The two of you were tangled up in each other’s embraces, tasting and touching each other. Neither you or Angel wanted to stop; you wanted to keep going and he does as well. The spider demon gradually withdrew himself, running his eyes down your body slowly. He had a devious smirk as he traced a finger down your chest. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking until he reached over to his nightstand and you see something gleaming in the faint light.

“Stay still,” he ordered.

The cold surface came in contact with your neck and you shuddered in response. Angel languidly ran the flat cold object down the side of your neck then sharply held it to your throat. You began to panic. “Wh-what are you doing…?” you asked in a whisper. You heard him chuckle darkly above you and drew the object back from you. Instead, he tucked it inside your shirt and moved the object upward until it peeked out from the collar then angled it in a way where it would cut at the fabric cleanly.

“Um, Angel…?”

Without warning, Angel began cutting through the fabric of your shirt slowly, revealing your bra underneath. He then set the object back on the nightstand and tore the rest of your shirt off of your body. You could feel his heated gaze on your body, feeling slightly embarrassed about the multiple scars on your body from all the times you were assaulted and robbed. Angel then left a few kisses on your neck and on your stomach. It made you giggle a bit as he continued.

“Y’know… you’re really pretty, (y/n),” he began as he spoke softly against your skin. “Any man would kill to have someone like you. You may not see it now…” He rose up to where you could see his face. “But eventually, they will want you.” Angel began to unbutton his jacket and slowly worked his way down. “But if they want you…” From there, his pink and white pinstripe jacket slid off from his body and he loomed over your figure, gazing at you with lust in his eyes. “...they’ll have to get through me first. **THE** Angel Dust.”

You didn't have time to respond as Angel kissed you deeply as one pair of his hands roamed around your body while the other pair pinned you to the bed. He then moved over to your neck, pressing his tongue flat against your neck and dragging it upward to your ear. You made a small whimper, which he took as a sign that he's doing good. From there, Angel left a light trail of nips and kisses down to your chest. A sinful smile formed on his lips as he brought one of his hands to your bra and slowly pulled it down, revealing your breasts.

“Mmm, lookin’ good, babe,” he mused, now tugging on the waistband of your shorts. “Can't wait to see the rest of you.”

You glanced over to the side, hiding your obvious blush on your face. He began to strip you of your shorts, including your underwear. Before he made it past the crotch area, you spoke up at the very last second. “A-Angel, wait.” He stopped and stared at you, masking his eager expression. “Listen… I should have told you this, but…” You swallowed hard and gazed into his eyes. “I've never done this before.”

“With a demon or…?” Angel was quite puzzled on what you meant. He ran a finger down your stomach lightly and watched your expressions.

You had to enlightened the spider demon on top of you, hoping he will figure it out. “No. I mean...this… is my first time.”

“Wait so…” He cocked an eyebrow at you, now understanding your dilemma. “You're a virgin?”

You nodded, your eyes never leaving his.

“Weeeell then,” he mused as he planted a few kisses on your neck. “This should be very interesting. Never fucked a virgin before. A female virgin, that is.” Angel yanked the rest of your shorts and undergarment down your legs and tossed them aside. “I'll be really gentle, but after that…” He began removing his skirt, leaving only his garter straps and his boots on. “I'm gonna make you scream like a bitch for me.”

Your eyes were fixated on the spider demon's sizable cock, already dripping with precum. You weren't sure if that will fit inside of you. If at all. Angel then positioned himself between your legs, staring deeply into your eyes. “I'll go real slow. Let me know if you feel any pain and I'll stop.”

You nodded your head silently, letting him know you understood before he began to penetrate your womanhood. One set of arms held you by the waist while the other were on either side of your head as they clawed into the mattress. The spider demon gradually pushed himself further inside, making sure he wasn't causing you any discomfort. He watched your expressions, going deeper until he reached your hymen. You involuntarily tensed up feeling his length near the hymen. Your breathing quickened and clenched your teeth. You knew it would hurt once he penetrates past it.

“Shh, shh. It's ok, (y/n),” Angel whispered softly into your ear. “Calm down. Just endure it for me.”

“A-Angel…!” You cried. “I don't think I can…”

“Just trust me, okay? It will only hurt for a while.”

You waited a bit to let yourself relax before giving him a quick nod to continue. You braced for the pain as Angel pushed past your small barrier at a snail's pace, your arms quickly went around his neck to hold him close to you. You tried your best to not tense up and block out the pain. Angel halted briefly to pepper your face and neck with small kisses to direct your attention elsewhere. Carefully, Angel thrusted himself deeper while he made sure that you weren't feeling too much of the pain. You could feel some slight pain, but it was bearable.

Eventually, Angel was completely sheathed inside of you. You had a bit of a hard time adjusting to his length since he was a little big for you. Then again, this is your first time so it was to be expected. You waited a few more minutes to become well adjusted to his size until you were sure you weren't fidgeting underneath your intimate friend.

Angel brought his hand over to your face and caressed your cheek ever so softly, gazing into your eyes. There was a hint of gentleness in his eyes as well as the urge, need, and desire to make love to you. “You ready, doll?” he asked before going any further.

No other doubts plagued your mind. You were ready to press forward. “Yes. I'm ready.”

Angel gradually pulled himself out to the tip then thrusted back in, earning a small whimper from you. He kept a steady and rhythmic pace while he held himself back from going all out; you were his first priority. He didn't want to hurt you too much...yet. As he continues to thrust deeper into you, you began to whimper and moan his name. It felt good and you craved more of this unknown pleasure.

“Can you go a little faster, Angel?” you asked.

“Alright, but just a little,” the spider demon grunted.

Just as you requested, he sped up a bit, causing you to gasp and moan louder for him. Your nails dug into his back as he continued to fuck you in a sensual pace. The pleasure inside you began to build up and you wanted to reach that peak as much as you can. As if by instinct, you moved your hips in time with Angel’s thrusts, almost eager to get to that peak. This action made the spider demon flash a sinister smile at you. Without any warning, he halts his movements while still inside of you and chuckles.

“Looks like someone’s eager,” he mused.

“Wait, why did you stop?” you wondered, almost coming out as a whine.

Angel grabbed your legs firmly and smirked at you. “I told you that I was going to make you scream for me once you were well adjusted.” He lifted one of your legs over his shoulder and repositioned himself to get a better angle. “Now the safety gloves are off. I’ll have to warn you: I won’t hold back.”

He withdrew his length almost entirely out of you then quickly slammed back in, thrusting at a fast and rough pace. You almost screamed out in pleasure and held Angel close to you. However, Angel removed your hands around him and pinned them to the bed.

“I don’t want you touching me, bitch,” he growled.

You were at a loss for words. It’s as if his demeanor changed entirely. He changed his angle slightly and you felt him hitting your sweet spot in your cunt, making you squeal and whimper underneath him. You were very close to your release until the spider demon gradually slowed down, feeling more arrogant knowing that you were close. You whined pathetically at him and he simply sneered at you.

“Beg, you slut,” he demanded.

“Wh-what?”

“I said beg.” He slowed down even further to make you frustrated. “Beg for me unless you want me to pull out right now.”

“Please don’t do that!” you cried. “I… I need to…”

“You need to what?” Angel leaned over to your ear and whispered. “Use your pretty little words and tell me, sweetheart.” His words were dripping with lust; it was like a sweet poison that you couldn’t get enough of. “C’mon, babe. Be a good girl and beg me to fuck you senseless until you can’t see straight,” he groaned as he licked the outer shell of your ear, causing you to yelp. “Beg for me to make you cum.”

His dirty talk has only made you more aroused and more frustrated than ever. You needed a release and you needed it now. “Angel… I want to cum… I want you to fuck me until I can’t see straight.”

He seemed a bit convinced, but it wasn’t enough to make him quicken his thrusts. “I know you can do better than that, (y/n). Say it! Say how bad you want me! What do you want, you fucking whore?!”

“I want you, Angel!!” you screamed. “I want you to break me with your cock! Tear me apart until I can’t feel anything!! Make me you damn sex toy and fuck me!!”

Now he’s more than convinced, but not in a way you’d expect. You felt him pull out of you to flip you over on your stomach and quickly re-enter you hastily. Angel was going by a fast and ruthless pace. You were gasping and moaning loudly as you clenched onto the sheets. Angel held you by the hips while he held himself up with his other set of arms. He lets out a series of grunts and groans, occasionally muttering your name under his breath. At the rate he was going, you weren’t going to last very long. As he continued to ram your g-spot, the inferno of pleasure begun to build up quickly and you could feel your climax coming closer.

“A-Angel…” you managed to choke out.

“I know, baby. Just hold on for a bit longer for me,” he panted before leaning over to you, his fingers entwined with yours.

You tried to hold yourself back as best to your abilities as you could, but you were too close to your climax now and his consistent pounding was not doing you any good either. You could also tell than Angel was fairly close as well due to his erratic thrusting and becoming more vocal with each thrust. “Angel, I can’t hold on for much longer!!” you warned.

Just after you said that, you screamed out his name as you came, a rush of pleasure hitting you like a tidal wave. Your walls clenched around Angel’s dick which made him cum right after you. His claws dug sharply into your hips, sighing your name before collapsing on top of you. The two of you were tired and exhausted. Angel carefully withdrew himself from your sore pussy to avoid invoking any sharp pain you may have afterwards. Your breath hitched from the feeling of his cock being pulled out, leaving you empty. You couldn’t move on your own so Angel had to turn you over to your side before he laid down next to you, stroking your sides gently.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

You simply nodded your head in response.

“Sorry if I went too far with that. It’s not often I play a more dominating role. It’s… kinda fun.” He gave you a tired smile and kissed your forehead. “Get some rest, okay? We have practice in the morning.”

“Okay…” you replied weakly. Angel held you in his arms and you nuzzled into his soft chest. Eventually, you drifted to sleep with your partner alongside of you.

 


	6. Don’t Deal With The Radio Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your night with Angel, you managed to have a run-in with the Radio Demon himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I had too much fun writing. I apologize in advance for the gory writing.

The light peered faintly through the blinds, stirring you from your slumber. Upon being fully awake, you noticed that Angel was not in the bed. You sat up in the bed wincing in pain, recalling the events that took place last night. Right, you forgot that you lost your virginity to Angel and in an aggressive way. You never thought that someone like him could have that much energy to fuck you the way that he did. You glanced over to the side to see a food tray on the nightstand with a note. You picked up the note and read it:

  
_**“Hey, (y/n). I was going to give you some aftercare but one of my clients called me. Also, you were out like a light so I didn’t want to wake you up. I bought you some food in case you were hungry. It’s not much, but it should be enough to hold you over until I get back. I’ll be back in about two hours. In the meantime, feel free to use my card to buy yourself a new set of clothes. Just be careful on the way out.”**_

_**-XOXO, Angel Dust ♥** _

 

Setting the note aside, you uncovered the tray to see a small assortment of appetizers and a bowl of soup. Angel is being pretty thoughtful after what happened yesterday. You grabbed a spoon next to the bowl and tasted a small spoonful of it. To your surprise, it’s not that bad. You also tried the various appetizers on the small plates. They didn’t taste as good as the soup, but you didn’t mind it much. You haven’t been able to eat a decent meal for so long since you were constantly robbed and you had to make due with whatever’s in the fridge. You rather not think about it. You focused on the food in front of you and you ate your meal in peace into there was nothing left. Afterwards, you took a quick shower and got dressed. You found the pink card on the nightstand which has Angel’s name on it. He did say that you could use it so that’s what you intended to do.

You went out to do a little shopping for clothes. A few stores had a wide assortment of clothes in different styles and you were very tempted to buy yourself a new wardrobe’s worth of clothes, but you didn’t want to burn through Angel’s card. Instead, you only bought three sets of outfits and two pairs of bras and panties. After purchasing the clothes, you asked if you could change into one of the outfits. The store clerk allowed it and escorted you to the dressing room. You changed into a nightclub outfit and stored the clothes you changed out of into your bag.

“Thank you so much! Have a nice day!” one of the clerks greeted you as you exited out of the store.

“Thanks! You too!” you replied.

That sounded a little weird to hear something like that. You almost forgot that you were in Hell for a second. Although, it was nice to hear something good for a change. Along your little stroll back to Angel’s place, you glanced at the variety of demons you’ve passed along the way. Somehow, you didn’t seem all that afraid. Before, you dreaded leaving your place for anything and you would have a small panic whenever you passed by a demon. You always kept a brave face when going out, but even that has its own limits. You were constantly scared, lived in fear, and had thoughts of suicide every now and then. Now, you didn’t feel very scared and for the first time, you felt...relieved. As if all the weight you had up until now has vanished.

“Don’t look behind you,” a voice whispered in your ear, nearly making you jump in shock. Wait. You recognized that radio-filtered voice. Damn it. Why now of all days?

“What is it?” you questioned in a low voice.

“There’s two demons following you.” Alastor followed closely behind you and your felt the hairs stand on your neck. “Don’t run until I give the word.”

“How can I trust you? How will I know that you won’t try to kill me?” You were fairly suspicious of him. Even though he has saved your life, you didn’t want to lower your guard around him.

“As much as I would love to chat with you, we’ll talk more once you’re in a more isolated place.”

You and Alastor continued to casually stroll down the sidewalk, which did not ease your worries at the slightest. You weren’t sure what you should be afraid of. The fact that you are being followed by your potential attackers or the fact that the infamous Radio Demon, who is one of the most dangerous demons in Hell, is literally inches behind you. After a while, he placed his hand on your shoulder, coming to a brief stop. Alastor leaned over to your ear and spoke in a low but clear voice.

“Do you see that bar a few blocks down?” he asked.  
  
“Yes,” you answered. “What about it?”

“I want you to run down there as fast as you can and wait for me there. Whatever happens, don’t look back. Wait until I give the word.”

You stood there, not daring to move a muscle as you waited. You slowed your breathing, fearing that the sounds of your breath will alert them of your vulnerable state. Everything seemed quiet around you, like time has suddenly stopped. Eventually, Alastor finally spoke after what appears to be forever.

“Go.”

On cue, you sprinted as fast as you could holding on the bag with your new set of clothes. You heard the other demons run after you but was intercepted by the Radio Demon himself. Those familiar screams and pleas of mercy filled the air. You wanted to look back but you couldn’t. You were told to not look back no matter what happens. That was the only thing you should have learned from his last encounter. You were halfway to the bar when you felt something grabbed ahold of your foot which made you fell. You turned to see a impish demon with multiple stab wounds and parts of its intestines exposed on the side. Part of its skull was cracked open and bleeding out heavily. The demon attempted to pull you closer to it with its ghoulish smile and you shrieked in horror. You could feel its claws digging into your ankle, drawing out blood as you screamed in pain. You kicked at the demon’s hand in hopes of breaking its hold on you, but to no avail.

Suddenly, a thin rod pierced the hand that was grasping your leg but also piercing your ankle in the process. You had to cover your mouth to muffle any screams you made. Tears welled up in your eyes from the agonizing pain. You slowly made a small glimpse at the rod that was actually the tip of Alastor’s cane. He dislodged the thin tip of his cane and you attempted to back up away from the two demons, now free of its claws. The demon reached out for you, blood spilling out from its mouth as it made a gurgling squeal. Finally meeting its gruesome demise, Alastor firmly stomped his foot onto its skull, crushing it completely with the dark blood splattered on the sidewalk as well as the gory aftermath. Some of the blood landed on you, although unfazed by it.

You couldn’t help but stare at the tall and ominous being in front of you. You noticed his slight change in appearance. The iris in his eyes were now radio-shaped dials and his eyes were dark crimson. His smile was even more psychotic and terrifying than before. Alastor, who’s now covered in blood, slowly turned his head towards you. Your heart sank and you were shaking in fear. This was what you saw that day. Carnage.

Absolutely raw carnage.

You were too overwhelmed in fear to do anything. The stab wound in your ankle hurted a lot worse than before. Alastor simply stared at you with his cheshire smile, lifeless.

“P-please don’t kill me,” you whispered.

Alastor closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, his eyes now back to normal. He tidied himself up before walking towards you and offered his hand out to you. This feels way too familiar, you thought. You remembered this exact gesture when he saved you that day. You didn’t know why but all of a sudden, you began to cry.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. I’m not going to hurt you,” he reassured.

You hesitantly moved your hand over to his as you sobbed silently. He pulled you up to your feet with care and picked you up in his arms. This nearly took you by surprise but you continued to weep, hiding your face in his coat while he carried you to the bar with the bag in his hand.

Later, you were brought into the bar and Alastor requested a separate room for the both of you where you and him can talk alone without people around. The bartender simply nodded and lazily pointed to the back room reserved for private gatherings. He then thanked the bartender and carried you to the back room. Once the two of you were settled down, he helped you over to a table and pulled out a chair for you to sit in before he seated himself across the table from you.

You stared down at the table with a disheartened expression, your eyes red and puffy from crying. Silence filled the air. You could practically hear your heart beating in your chest. Not too long after, Alastor finally spoke.

“I’m dreadfully sorry about your ankle,” he said in an apologetic manner. “I was not intending on injuring you in any way.”

You remained silent, still recovering from the absolute horror you witnessed firsthand. The image of his more demonic and frightening appearance was seared into your mind. How he smashed the skull of another demon right in front of you. At the time, you could have ran away and hid in a place where he couldn’t find you. Unfortunately, you were injured and you were forced to stay in place until you let him helped you reluctantly.

“I’m also sorry that you had to see that,” Alastor added. “The slippery cretan managed to get past me and get to you. There was no use of avoiding it after that.”

Your hands rested on the table, trying to find the right words to say. You couldn’t say much but you also didn’t want to be rude. “Y-your name’s Alastor...correct?”

“Why yes,” he answered with a smile. “My name is Alastor, the Radio Demon.”

“Thank you for saving me, Alastor,” you said quietly. “I’m really grateful for that.”

“It was my pleasure,” he chuckled. “What about you, miss? What’s your name?” He leaned over the table with his head resting on hand.

“It’s (y/n),” you said meekly.

“Hmmmm. (Y/n). Such a wonderful name befitting a lady like yourself.” Alastor then took your hand into his and brought it to his lips. “A pleasure to meet you, dear.” He planted a gentle kiss on your hand as he glanced at you.

You were a bit flustered by this sudden gesture. He was such a gentleman. A very charming gentleman. You averted your gaze from his and thanked him for his kind compliment. His grip on your hand never loosened. Rather, tightened slightly.

“What is it that you want from me?” you finally asked. “You’re the most feared demon in Hell. If you’re helping me, then that must mean you want something in return.”

His thumb brushed over the delicate skin of your hand and his smile widened. “What I want?” Alastor gave a dark chuckle and shook his head at you. “Dear, there’s nothing I want more than your full, undivided attention. However, there is something else that comes to mind.”

“What is it?”

“I am willing to make a small proposition for you. Here in Hell, you can never be too careful as you can see from what happened earlier. As far as I know, more demons will continue to target you and this is as far as theft goes. To them, you’re just another prey. However, I can lend a hand to shield you off from the threats that may befall onto you. This is my offer to you.” The Radio Demon releases his grip on your hand and reached over to your face, lightly cupping your cheek. You gazed into each other’s eyes, unaware of what Alastor is willing to offer to you. “Become my servant.”

Your eyes widen in shock. “Wh...what? I have to… become your servant?”

“In exchange for your protection, I will have full ownership over you. You will do as you’re told, exactly as you’re told. I won’t restrict you too much depending on my mood. You will be required to visit my household at least once a day, no later than late afternoon. If you miss a visit, I will be obligated to visit you, no questions asked. If needed, I will provide you your meals and your outfits for the day. And above all.” Alastor grabbed your chin and brought you close to his face. “ **Don’t disobey me.** ”

A chill went down your spine as he voiced his warning in a more distorted voice. He then lets go of your chin and you instinctively wrapped your arms around yourself to comfort yourself. “And...what if I refuse?”

“Then you won’t have anything to do with me anymore. We won’t meet ever again and you could forget that this meeting ever happened. But.” His smile became more sinister, omitting a sense of dread around you. “I can’t guarantee your own safety. Unless you gain the needs to fend for yourself, there’s a chance you won’t live very long. Demons, myself included, will come after you.”

“If that’s the case, why didn’t you kill me back then?” you asked as you started to cry again. “I was easy enough prey for you and yet, you left me alive.” You sobbed and your whole body trembled. “I never asked for this. I never asked for any of this! All this pain and torment I had to go though! I… I just wanted it to be over.”

“I have my reasons, (y/n),” he said simply. “One of those reasons is that I dislike easy prey. I rather have ones that I can chase after that puts up more of a fight.”

You’re a bit relieved to know that Alastor is not the type to kill helpless victims. Although, there’s one thing you still wanted to ask. “Why are you helping me? You do realize that it’s going to make you look bad for you, right?”

“That will be revealed in due time. In the meantime, I want you to think about our deal very carefully. Hopefully, you’ll make the right choice.”

Some time later, Alastor escorted you back to Angel’s place while making sure that you weren’t falling over. Eventually, he had to carry you back due to his lack of patience and from how slow you were moving. Along the way, you thought about his offer to you. Sacrifice what little freedom you had left in exchange for the protection under the dreaded Radio Demon. You weren’t very thrilled about that idea. Thinking about it, his demands weren’t as bad as you thought. Still, you couldn’t trust him too much. On the other hand, if you did turned down the offer, you would never have to deal with Alastor ever again but that would mean he will be your enemy from that point on. You’ve seen how merciless he can be. If you were to be caught in his line of sight, you wouldn’t live for very long. You could barely stand up to a half-wounded demon. What hopes do you have against higher class demons like Alastor?

After a while, Alastor dropped you off outside of the house, muttering about moving you into a much nicer place than this one. Before the two of you parted ways, he turned to you with his usual smile. “By the way, (y/n). This will be the last time we will meet for a while,” he stated. “I’ll give you a month to decide. That’s more than enough time for you to think it over. I’ll be awaiting your answer.”

You nodded and limped over to the door. Before your hand touched the doorknob, Alastor spoke to you once more. “Also.” His voice stopped you and you turned your head towards him, his back turned from you. “It would be best for you to not mention what we have discussed to anyone. Let’s keep this between us for now.” He slowly turned his head, revealing his more sinister and blood-thirsty exterior. The radio dial irises appeared in his dark crimson eyes, fear began seeping into your mind and your body.

“ **It would be a shame if someone died knowing our little secret, wouldn’t it?** ”

With that, those chilling words stuck to you for the rest of the day. There was no way you can talk to anyone about this now. You needed to find a way to defend yourself and fast. You needed to become stronger and fight. There is no way you’ll trust Alastor to protect you. Not if it meant having him as a master.

 

 


	7. To Live and Learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter yet again. The next chapter I post may be the last one for a while until it goes into a hiatus. Reasons for it because I have a lot of stuff I need to take care of and cosplays to be done before the deadline. The story won't be abandoned. Don't worry. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for show this story a lot of love. It does mean a lot to me.

You sat on the far end of the couch with your injured ankle resting on a stool. You let out a huff, arms crossed over your chest. Angel sat next to you with a worried expression on his face. You haven't told him how you really injured your ankle; it was better to leave your friend out of the situation.

“Hey, are you doing okay, (y/n)?” he asked, attempting to move a few inches closer to you.

“Don't touch me,” you spat out bitterly.

It's been a week since your last meeting with Alastor and his chilling warning. There wasn't a lot you could do with a painful injury except wait it out. That day when Angel returned, he was in a state of panic and called over his best friend, Cherri Bomb to treat you. However, as she was treating your impaled ankle, she made a lot of harsh statements regarding you inability to defend yourself and how weak you were. You've ignored Cherri as much as you could, enduring her barrage of insults. Angel couldn't do much as far as putting a stop to it before your feelings became too badly hurt. Once your ankle was bandaged, Angel rushed Cherri out of the house, promising to make it up to her later. Some of the damage had already done and you sat in your seat sulking. Angel felt bad afterwards and tried to cheer you up. Unfortunately, all it has done was made you feel worse than before.

You carefully shifted your body away from the spider demon and sighed. As much as you didn't want to acknowledge it, Cherri was right. You really were weak. What have you done these past three years besides running away? Nothing. You were worse than a weakling; you were a coward. A sinner who's too scared to fight back.

“I really am pathetic,” you muttered under your breath.

After a few minutes of tensed silence, Angel gave out a frustrated groan and left you to wallow in self-pity. At least you have a bit of time to yourself, but now the place is too quiet. You hated how you had to lie to your only friend about the deal Alastor arranged for you. You could try to drop a few subtle hints, but that wouldn't work. Alastor is smart enough to tell if you're going against his word. For right now, the best thing to do is to not mention it at all to anyone, especially Angel. Who knows what will happen to him.

_“It would be best for you to not mention what we have discussed to anyone.”_

_“It would be a shame if someone died knowing our little secret, wouldn’t it?”_

You could still hear his voice in your head, knowing fully well what he was implying. “Stupid radio demon,” you said angrily as you stood up from your seat on the couch. You kicked the stool down out of sheer frustration with your injured ankle, which was a bad idea to do causing you to yelp in pain. You cursed a few times, rubbing your ankle until the pain subsided. “I swear the next time I see that bastard deer, I'm gonna give him a piece of my goddamn mind!”

You heard someone knocking on the door a few times and you carefully walked over to answer whoever's there. When you opened the door, you saw a young woman with long white hair and a pink bow, her bangs covering her left eye which has a pink X over it. She also wore a short dress that's entirely white with two different-patterned stockings. Her arms were folded over her chest, seemingly irritated.

“Is Angel here?” the woman asked. “I need to bring him back to the hotel.”

“No, I'm sorry. He just left a while ago.” The white-haired woman sighed and shook her head. Before she turned around to leave, you called out to her, not wanting to be alone. The woman glanced at you, narrowing her eyes at you. “U-um, do you want to stay for a bit? Perhaps talk?”

She glared at you for a moment, wondering if you have peeved her in any way. Gradually, her glare softened and became more concerning towards you. You gave her a warming smile and invited her to come inside. You and the young woman, who has introduced herself as Vaggie, chatted for a while over a cup of hot tea. At first, she seemed intimidating to you but once her mood improved, Vaggie became a lot nicer with the exceptions of her being short-tempered. The two of you took the time to get to know each other a lot better and and eventually, you told her about your current situation regarding Angel.

“I see. So that's why you're here,” Vaggie said holding the cup over her lap. “Must be really tough for you.”

“Yeah.” You took a small sip before continuing. “Everything was hell for me for as long as I've been here. I was robbed constantly, heckled at work, mocked, bullied, and nearly raped. Now I have no job and I'm trying to get myself together. Angel agreed to help me but I also have to be his personal sex buddy.”

“Of course he would do something like that.”

“B-but he hasn't pressured me into anything at all! He was fairly patient even though he flirted with me most the time.”

“That sounds very unlike him,” Vagge laughed, sipping her tea then giving out a soft sigh. “So tell me. How long have you been here?”

“About three years now.”

“Wait. You've been here for that long and never fought back once?” She sounded very surprised by this new information. With the exception of your one attempt that backfired miserably, you never tried to fight back; you only ran away because that was the only option you had. You shook your head in response. "I'm not sure if that should be a good thing or a really bad thing."

"I know," you sighed. "I was scared almost all the time and I didn't know what to do. All I've ever done was ran away like a coward. No matter how hard I try to mask it, they seem to pick up on it and target me for their own amusement."

Vaggie rolled her eyes and placed her cup on the coffee table. "(Y/n). It's fine that you're scared. Although, running away shouldn't be the solution to everything. Yes, you're a victim and blah, blah, blah, but you need to stand your ground and fight. Show them that you're not weak. Action speaks louder than words, you know."

"I wish I could, but--"

"But nothing!" Vaggie interrupts you, becoming slightly annoyed by your doubtfulness. "If you can't fight, learn how to fight. Here in Hell, you have to fight to survive or risk losing your life. Right now, you're an easy target for other demons when that's not entirely the case. You're letting yourself be an easy target."

You never thought about it that way before. Here you thought that you were just a victim in their twisted game. Not once it occurred to you that you alone were making it easier for them, not yourself. Now you understand.

"I don't mean to sound harsh, but that's how it works down here." The young woman stood up from her seat and gave you a faint reassuring smile. "However, I know things will get better for you. If you ever need someone to talk to other than Angel, come visit me at the hotel sometime. I'll introduce you to my partner."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." You smiled back at Vaggie as you watched her make her way to the door. Before leaving, she glanced over to you.

"Also… Don't be afraid to take risks and make mistakes. It might help you learn something."

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Satisfied with your answer, Vaggie exited out the room and you were left alone once again. You thought about what she said to you: don’t be afraid to take risks and make mistakes. The way she told it to you, it’s as if it was from experience. Setting that aside, now you have a objective in mind: overcome your obstacles and fight. You smiled and giggled to yourself, now excited to hopefully ask either Vaggie or Angel to train you.

\--

Several hours later, Angel arrived back home with a few bags of food and condoms in his hands. You greeted him sweetly, which surprised him that you weren’t in a bad mood anymore. As he began to set the bags on the table, you told him that a young lady name Vaggie was looking for him and that you wanted him to train you to fight. He stood there with his mouth gaping open in shock. You tilted your head in confusion wondering what’s so surprising about you asking him to train you.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second, (y/n).” Angel tried his best to process your request to him before repeating it back to you. “You want ME to train you? Are you being serious right now?”

You nodded. “Yes, Angel. I’m serious.”

The spider demon simply shook his head and sighed. “Babe, I’m the wrong person to ask. I don’t even know where to start. Now, if you want…” He shifted over to you and knelt down to your level. “I can ask my girl, Cherri to help out. After all, I learned everything from her.”

You weren’t very ecstatic about the idea of the same demon that insulted you to your face training you. Even though she has taught the sinner in front of you all that she knew, Cherri may not give you the same treatment. She may try to purposely set you up for failure just to kick you down even further. You glanced away from Angel with a frown, which made your concern very visible to him.

“I know, (y/n). You and her didn’t really hit it off so well, but she’s not that bad… or as mean once you get to know her a bit better. Hey, I got an idea.” Angel stood up to his feet suddenly and pulled you up from your seat as well. “You need an image! A persona! Something that will help you find the confidence to be yourself while being a badass bitch in Hell! It’ll be great! We can start on that once you get the job.”

That does seem very appealing to you. You envy Angel from time to time for his charismatic aura and the appraised self-esteem he’s known for. To actually have that same distinctive radiance as him, it could even serve as an advantage. You glanced up at Angel with a grin, completely set on your decision.

“Let’s do it.”

 


	8. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month has passed since you left behind your old self and begun a new lifestyle for yourself. You loved your new job and you loved working with Angel. In more ways than one. When the infamous Radio Demon, Alastor pays you a visit, things may turn for the worse.

“Hey, are you sure it’s a good idea to bring a weapon to work?” Cherri questioned as she walked alongside of you.

You made a small glance at the pale one-eyed demon who was your escort for the evening. “Does it look like I care?” you replied.

“Huh. Good point.”

Along the way, you made a quick detour to the weapon shop where you requested a custom order weapon for yourself. It’s been a few weeks since you’ve started training. The first week you started was painful but after learning a few things here and there, your skills grew and improved over time. You also asked Vaggie to teach you a few things with weapon wielding, which was the main reason for this particular trip to the weapon store.

You and Cherri Bomb entered the shop and the shopkeeper, who was nodding off at the counter, immediately perked up attentively and laughed. “Welcome, ladies!” he greeted. “How may I help you today?”

“I sent in a custom order for a weapon,” you stated, leaning over the counter dauntingly with a seductive smirk. “I hope it’s ready to be picked up. I’m just aching to try it out.”

As expected, the shopkeeper stared at you with a small blush across his face, giving you a sheepish smile. “Eh heheheheh…. I-I do believe it should be ready right about now. C-come this way, miss.” The shopkeeper gestured you and your female escort around the counter to the back room where the weapons were stored. Several weapons were mounted decoratively along the walls and even on the ceiling, taking in the astonishing and complex designs. “Now where is that custom order?” The demon browsed through the selection and mumbled to himself.

“Damn, this one looks like it can tear through flesh with little effort.” You turned around to find Cherri gawking at the more spiky bladed weapon with glee. “If I’d known about this joint, I would have came here sooner. I would love to give that old timer a hard time.”

“Cherri, don’t touch anything,” you said with a warning. “We’re here for the weapon. Anything after that will be done some other time. Besides, these might be orders for the other customers.”

“Not necessarily,” the shopkeeper responded while browsing. “Some of these I make in my spare time and I just sell to the other demons here. It’s rare to have someone request a custom order, design and all. Ah! Here it is.” He presents a large poleaxe in front of you, which towers his height indefinitely. “I followed the blueprints you sketched out, but I couldn’t help but tinker with a few things. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Thank you, kind sir,” you said as you took your new weapon from his hands, examining the design carefully. “You did a wonderful job on it, even the small details.”

“It’s nothing, ma’am,” the demon shopkeeper laughed bashfully with a grin. “Perhaps you want to test it out and see if it fairs well?”

You nodded and you were brought back outside where you had more room to move around. Both the shopkeeper and Cherri watched you from a few feet away as you took your stance. You firmly gripped the handle and began swinging and twirling the weapon around in the most hypnotic yet elegant manner. The two demons watched in awe, nearly holding their breaths as you continued your dance with the poleaxe in hand. Once you were satisfied, you stood in place and gave an approving nod. You strolled up to the smaller demon and flashed a smile. “I really like it. Although, you did say that you made a few adjustments on the poleaxe, correct?”

“Yes! I did say that,” he confirmed. “The blade on one end added more weight, making it difficult to hold it upright. Let alone, wield it. It would surely slow your agility and your speed. The metal I casted on the blade is light, yet durable so no need to worry about it cracking or breaking.”

You did notice how smooth and shiny the blade was at first glance. The lightness of it was also an added bonus. “Hm. I like it.”

“However, I know this is what you requested specifically, but… it’s technically not done yet.”

“What do you mean?” you asked. “I thought you said that it’s already done.”

“Yes, but the poleaxe itself is so complex in design and functionality, I took the time to add a few more features to it and, well, simplified it. The add-on for it will take at least two weeks to finish.”

“I guess if that’s the case, then I can wait a bit longer for the finished product.” The poleaxe dissolved into smoke in your grasp, Cherri hollering in amazement like a child in a magic show. “I’ll swing by in two weeks to see the finished product.”

After bidding the shopkeeper farewell, you and Cherri headed off to your current job where Angel is. Your current job was a bit intimidating, just as you’ve expected, but the employers and employees were a hell of a lot nicer than your previous job. The club you worked in were in need of dancers and thanks to Angel, you managed to get hired in with a few exceptions. The pay was pretty good and you were only required to work four days a week. You loved your new job regardless of how out of control the club can become at times. It’s nearly been a month since you’ve started working and you owed it all to Angel.

Angel stood outside of the club, waving at you and calling your name to get your attention. You smiled and ran over to your spider demon friend. “Angel, hey!” you greeted. “Sorry if it took us so long to get here. I made a quick stop somewhere to pick something up.”

“It’s fine, (y/n). Come on! We need to get ready. I wanna get on stage and see those cute demons undress me with their eyes!” Angel ushered you inside, thanking his friend for bringing you here safely. Once inside, he eagerly guided you to the dressing rooms backstage, greeting and complimenting the other dancers as they pass by. When you were finally at your dressing room, Angel spun you around and gave you a sweet kiss on the lips. “See you on stage, babe,” he said before going off to his own dressing room.

You held your hand up to your lips where Angel has kissed you, blushing slightly as you opened the door to your dressing room. You began changing out of your clothes and into your nightclub outfit for the night, your mind drifting off to how everything led up to this point. You weren’t going to deny the fact that you and Angel became more intimate with each other. Granted that Angel was most into guys, but that didn’t stop him from chasing after you. There were times where he would take you in your dressing room or his. And at home. And at a random bar. On one occasion, the two of you fucked while high on angel dust and cocaine. It was an unforgettable experience. After a certain amount of time passed, you and Angel made a promise to each other that no matter what happens, neither you or Angel will fall for each other; everything’s purely for sex. Honestly, the chances of you or Angel falling in love were very low. You liked how things are now. You were friends with Angel, who’s also your sex and smoking buddy. You quickly put on your makeup and grabbed your fur boa before leaving the dressing room, making your way to the stage where hundreds of demons will be watching.

\--

The night was in full swing and the crowd danced to the beat, the DJ working their magic on the turntables. You and Angel were on stage together, moving in perfect sync to the beat of the music on the poles. All that practice with Angel has paid off, which you were very proud of as you showed off your moves. The spectators cheered wildly for the two of you, throwing their money at you. Eventually, you got off the pole and sashayed towards the edge of the stage, where you danced exotically, teasing the audience members with your feminine prowess. You could practically feel the piles of money falling on top of you. One very eager demon tried to grab your leg, but you subtly moved away as you danced. The demon resorted to climbing on the stage while your back was turned and grinded against your ass along to the beat with his hands on your hips. You decided to spoil him teasingly, eyeing Angel on the other side of the stage. You could see the spider demon giving you the look as if he was bothered by what you’re doing. Once you’ve spoiled him enough, you pulled away and physically kicked him off the stage, the crowd now going even crazier for you than ever. The demon that was kicked in the face and in the chest seemed more pleased than upset, which was surprising to you.

You and Angel met back up to the center of the stage where the two of you danced, purposely teasing each other. The music blared loudly, yet you could hear the beating of his heart. Angel’s hands were on you for a brief moment until he moved away, smirking at you. That arrogant spider. Even though the two of you made it into a game to tease and edge the other partner the most, everyone in the club were enjoying the spectacle. The DJ on the high balcony changed the music to a more sensual fast-paced beat. Having enough, you and Angel began exiting off the stage.

 _ **“MAKE SOME NOISE ONE MORE TIME FOR ANGEL DUST AND (Y/N), EVERYONE!!!”**_ the DJ shouted in the mic, the crowd yelling out for you and Angel before the two of you were off the stage and in the backstage.

Almost immediately, Angel pushed you up against the wall, eagerly kissing you with his hands all over your body. Your arms were around his neck in an instant, bringing him closer to you. You were pretty pent up from being aroused on stage and from how much of a cocky shit he was with his teasing touches. It was only a matter of time until he gets you alone with him.

“I should have fucked you on stage for being a teasing whore,” he purred in your ear. “I also did not appreciate how you let that demon grind against your ass like that.”

“What? You jealous?” you spoke in a soft voice, barely over a whisper.

Angel grinded against your pelvis and clawed into your hips, wanting the friction on his growing erection. “I just don’t want you getting too carried away with who you decide to give your attention to. Besides, I’m the only one you should be paying attention to.” He pressed his tongue on the valley of your chest then ran it up to your ear, eliciting a moan from you. One of his hands trailed down to the area between your legs and stroked his finger against it. He watched you squirm under his touch, your soft mewls gracing his ears. All too soon, he pulled away from you which left you frustrated. “Hate to stop our little fun, but I just remembered that I got someone booked for a session in a few minutes.”

“Angel, you jerk!” you yelled irritatingly. “Don’t just start something you won’t finish!”

He simply winked at you and giggled at your frustration. “Oh, but I will finish you off. In the meantime, try not to cum before I get back.”

You watched him casually stroll to his dressing room with a glare. The fact that he’s fairly aroused and can walk away perfectly fine pisses you off. Not only that, Angel purposely left you in your pent-up condition just to irritate you and it’s working. Knowing Angel, he won’t be back from catering his customer for at least an hour or longer so you decided to wait for him back at your own dressing room.

You were still worn out from dancing on stage to dance on the pole again so you rested on the couch, your head leaning back on it. You just wanted to relax and forget about Angel’s metaphorically dick move he made on you a while back. The urge to cum was quickly becoming harder to ignore. You rubbed your thighs together in hopes of getting some relieve. No luck.

You heard someone knocking on the door before peeking inside the room. “Um, excuse me, (y/n)?” the dancer spoke nervously.

“What is it?” you asked the sheep demon. “I’m a little busy at the moment.”

“Someone requested to see you.” She glanced out the door then back to you. “Um, are you sure you want me to send this particular demon in?”

“Is it the same one from the audience?”

“S-sort of. He claims to have known you personally.”

You gave out a loud sigh and crossed your leg over the other. “Yeah, send him in.”

“Oh...O-okay. You have my regards, (y/n)...” she mumbled.

You closed your eyes for a moment as you heard footsteps entering the room. Who is the person that wanted to see you that has known you personally? There were not a lot of demons that knew you very well and what did she mean by you have her regards? Perhaps being overly worried as usual.

“Why hello again, (y/n)~”

Your eyes fluttered open and you turned your head towards the demonic being dressed in red. In a state of panic, you rushed to your feet and backed away from him. “A-Alastor!” you cried. “What are you doing here?!”

The Radio Demon strolled up to you and cupped his hand over your cheek as he gazed at the terror in your eyes. “You know exactly why I’m here.”

No, he couldn’t mean… He’s here for your answer; to know whether or not you will accept his offer. You tried so hard to avoid having it cross your mind for a few weeks now. Alastor said that he wouldn’t see you again for a month. Did a whole month really passed that quickly? You shifted away from the tall demon in front of you, holding your hand over your chest as you watched him take a seat on the couch.

“It seems that you’ve forgotten about our deal. Well then, let me give you a refresher.” Alastor reached into his coat and took out what appears to be a vintage smoking pipe. “I will offer the protection you need from the other demons that may come after you but in return, I want to have full ownership over you. You will become my personal servant. Is any of this coming back to you?”

You stood there, not wanting to move. You didn’t want to remember that day. It always came back to haunt you. Your body begun to shake uncontrollably, recalling the horrific events that took place involving Alastor. Each demon he killed and slaughtered, he done so with no remorse or regards for them. He couldn’t have just left you alive like that just because he doesn’t like easy prey; there has to be another reason why he wanted you alive. Somehow without thinking, you brought your arm out to the side, leaving your hand open. Alastor cocked his head curiously at you as he continues to observe your movements. Your weapon materialized in your hand and hurryingly grasped the handle of the poleaxe, pointing it at Alastor threateningly as you rose your head up to him with a glare.

“Don’t take me for a weakling,” you spat out. Alastor remained in his seat, amused by your sudden change of tone. “I’ve been learning how to defend myself and I’m not going to let anyone see me as a demon who’s too afraid to fight back. Especially demons like you.”

The Radio Demon shook his head as a response to your spiel and chuckled. “It would seem that the spider’s influence on you has begun to take a hold of you.”

Your grip on your weapon weakened slightly as he mentioned the spider. You knew who he was referring to. “Y...you know about him?” you asked, your voice beginning to waver.

“Not directly, but I’ve seen him around you quite often. You may not notice it, but I have been observing you and that spider’s close relationship with each other.” He snapped his fingers and small spark lit up momentarily in the pipe before fading away, the smoke now seeping out of the opening. “I’ll go into it in a bit more detail after your answer.”

You kept your poleaxe pointed to him, who is not even slightly concerned about it. There were still a few things you don’t know and you couldn’t just accept his offer without having any knowledge of what he’s hiding. That’s when you have an idea. Maybe you could counteract and try to get some answers from him. “So you want to own me? Before I give you my answer, I want to ask you at least four questions.” Hopefully, Alastor will comply. If you’re the one he’s after, then you shouldn’t be left completely in the dark.

“Hmmm, alright then. I’ll allow it.” Alastor held the narrow part of the pipe to his lips and took two puffs before exhaling the smoke from his mouth. “Proceed.”

“When you said that you wanted to protect me from the other demons, you didn’t mean by just physically protect me, correct?”

“Yes, that is correct. There are certain things that you can’t protect yourself from with just a weapon.” He moved the weapon away from his face with a single finger, taking in the hint of disbelief on your face. “Others are more cunning and more skilled with their words. You are more susceptible to fall into their trap if you’re not careful.” To emphasis, Alastor flicked the blade upward with minimum effort, causing you to lose your grip on the handle but firmly regained your hold on it. “You shouldn’t let your guard down, even for a second.”

“Okay then. Noted. How long have you’ve been watching me for?”

“Hmmm. About two years. Right around the time the other demons began targeting you for money. It wasn’t intentional but somehow, something about you peaked my curiosity. I didn’t like how those thieve were treating you so I eventually had them removed. Permanently. Even I’m not above mistreating a lady.”

“That is long enough to be considered stalking, Alastor,” you clarified. “Moving on. That day when you saved me from being raped. You said that the reason you didn’t kill me on the spot was that you hated easy prey. That’s not entirely true, wasn’t it?”

“I said that was one of the reasons. But going back to your previous question, something about you grasped my attention. For someone that has been in Hell for this long and yet, you were extremely elusive to track down. I’ll have to admit, there were several times where I managed to lose sight of you which was not a common thing for me. When I did find you, you were in tears. At first, I thought it was from being harassed and robbed so many times, but there’s something beyond that.” His smile grew more menacing as he gazed upon you. “You never had a place here, did you? That’s the reason behind your tear-shed.”

You suddenly lost the strength to hold onto your weapon and you let it drop to your feet. He knew. He knew all about it and it scared you. You dropped to your knees in your nearly broken state. Before you knew it, tears begun falling down your cheeks. “N-no… That’s not true,” you denied. It was no use; the Radio Demon saw right through you.

“There’s no need to hide it, sweetheart,” Alastor laughed. “Despite what you say and what you’ve turned yourself into, you _**still**_ can’t come into terms with the truth. You refuse to see what this world really is. Instead, you’ve created an image separate from your own and you’re just hiding behind it.”

“No!” You covered your ears and sobbed. “I’m not hiding behind anything! This is who I am now! I chose to be this way!” All of a sudden, you were forced on your back and your arms were pinned to the floor. You glanced up to see Alastor’s more demonic form hovering over you.

“ **The only reason you’re even here right now was because of me!** ” he growled. **“If I hadn’t interfered, you would have suffered far worse than those demons have. This little fantasy world that you’ve created for yourself is starting to piss me off. If you continue to let that spider enable you like this, there will be consequences.** ”

You didn’t bother to move or struggle against his hold. You simply stared at him with a blank expression. His words stung like a needle to the heart. Were you really lying to yourself? Could you really fool yourself into thinking that you could escape the harsh reality that is Hell? You didn’t know anymore. “Hey. Alastor?”

“Yes, my dear?” he answered, now in his calmer state.

“I’ll ask my final question, but can you do me a favor?” You were a little shakened to ask, but you want to go through with it. “Can you put your hands over my neck? ….Please?” Alastor carefully placed his hands over your neck just as you’ve requested. He straddled your waist, staring below your vulnerable figure. You breathed out slowly, ready to accept what’s to come. “Alright. This last question will determine if I choose to live or die. If I accept, I’ll live and become your servant. If I refuse…” You tried to calm yourself and relax your breathing. However, when you spoke, your voice begun to crack. “...I’ll let you end my life.”

“Fine then,” he spoke in a soothing voice. “Nevertheless, even if I did wanted to kill you… you deserved better than this.”

“I know…” You were still afraid, but prepared. “Last question… Why are you helping me? You’re the Radio Demon; someone who’s very strong and powerful. But… you’re going as far as helping a demon far below you. I… I just want to know. Out of all the demons and sinners in Hell… why did you choose me?”

Alastor fell silent. His fingers flexed around your neck, ready to tighten around it. The suspense felt agonizing and you weren’t sure if you wanted to hear what his answer is. This question perhaps threw him off and he was not sure how to answer it. A few minutes later, Alastor spoke to you, sustaining his grin on his face.

“I chose to help you because you’re special. You don’t realize this, but nothing is gained from seeking death. To see you driven this far to this point… I pity you. You don’t deserve to be this unhappy. To hide behind something that you’re pretending to be just to get by each passing day. That’s not you. That’s not the real you. You’re just not giving yourself the chance to see it blossom. If you’re more than satisfied with the answers I have given you… will you accept my offer?”

After listening to his reasoning, you were sobbing uncontrollably. Dammit. You couldn’t believe that even a monster like him understood what you’ve been through. It wasn’t fair. You tried to convince yourself that he’s probably lying to you; that he’s twisting what you know to lure you into a false sense of security. Yet, what’s there to lie about? What Alastor said was true and there was no denying it. After thinking it though, you finally gave your answer.

“Yes. I accept.” There was no turning back now. You now belonged to Alastor.

“Smart choice,” Alastor said as he removed his hands from your neck. “A choice that you shouldn’t get killed over.” He helped you sit up, a bit disappointed to see you still crying. “Now, now. Why are you still crying?”

“It’s just…” You sniffled and hiccuped, trying your best to calm down. “I don’t know what to do anymore. What’s left for me now? How… how will I--”

“Shhhhh. It’s alright, (y/n).” He hushed you gingerly and caressed your cheek. “You don’t need to give up everything. Find what makes you happy. That’s all I want from you. Don’t worry about our agreement; that come in later. Right now…” Alastor shifted closer to you while wiping the tears away from your face. “Focus about what you want and be honest to yourself. No more hiding. No more lies.”

You managed to give him a weak smile as you averted your gaze from him. “Thanks, Alastor.”

You felt his hand over your chin, redirecting your attention towards him. The two of you locked gazed and he inched himself closer to you, eventually pressing his lips against yours. Everything was happening way too fast for you. How was Alastor kissing you?! Nothing made sense with this man anymore. What you thought you knew about him could possibly be wrong. Despite everything, your efforts to resist fell entirely, slowly wrapping your arms around his neck. Alastor pulled you in closer and deepened the kiss. You became more captivated by him, the one that was deemed the most powerful being in Hell.

Outside the dressing room, Angel watched the two of you embracing and kissing each other through the crack of the door. He had just returned a while ago and wanted to finish what he had started. However, he did not expect to see you with another stranger. This was an unexpected turn of events. Angel soon walked away from the door, hiding his dismay. You and him were just friends. It was bound to happen eventually. There was no reason to feel upset about it. But then why does he feel hurt about it...?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was crying halfway through the story and I stayed up all night writing this. As I've stated in the previous chapter, this will be the last chapter I will write for a while. Hate to leave you guys hanging but got to make the story line consistent somehow with the canon. Thank you guys so much for reading and supporting my story. It makes me so happy to see people reading this and receiving so much love. 
> 
> Fanart is appreciated and if you want to find me, holler at me on Twitter @howlingdrakesng or on Instagram. Again, thank you guys so much for the support!!


	9. Take It Easy, My Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the Hazbin Hotel pilot has been announced for a release date, now it's time to continue this story! I'll have to post a few filler chapters to compensate for the lack of plot and story development.

You slept under the covers, clothes scattered around the room. That night felt so surreal to you. You could have sworn Alastor had kissed you and held you in his arms, yet part of you knew it was real. Something about him did not make sense. Although, there was another thing you should have remembered but it wasn't coming to you. Deciding on what to do for today, you rose up from your bed, still drowsy. You threw on your t-shirt bra on and your shorts then grabbed your black angel wings before walking out to the living room. All of a sudden, a voice greeted you loudly out of nowhere from the kitchen, causing you to become startled and fall on your bottom.

"Good morning, (y/n)!" Alastor appeared with two plates in his hands, grinning cheerfully at you.

You looked up at the demon in front of you and frowned at him. "Alastor, what are you doing here? I don't recall inviting you."

"Ah, yes. You were exhausted from the other night so I took you home." He strolled over to the dining table and carefully set the plates down. "I even stayed the night to make sure nothing happened to you."

Now it's coming back to you. You agreed to become his personal property/servant for his protection over you. Great. You stood up and began heading back to your room not wanting to deal with your new master.

"No, no, no, my dear. Come this way." Much to your dismay, Alastor chased after you and redirected you over to the dining table. "Remember that you have to eat whatever I have provided for you. Speaking of, I want to discuss the terms of our agreement over Breakfast."

Well, it looks like you don't have a choice in the matter but to go along with his demands. Alastor pulled up a chair for you and waited for you to take a seat before seating himself to a chair. For a fearsome demon, he is pretty courteous and polite.

"We'll start with the more simple ones first," he stated as he poured a glass of deep red grapefruit juice before setting it on your side. "Then we can discuss whatever comes next. Since I am now responsible for you, you will do your best to follow these rules if you wish to survive."

"Alright then. Which one did you want to get to first?" You grabbed a piece of toast on your plate and took a small bite.

"As I've said before, you will visit my household at least once a day, no later than the late afternoon. If you miss a day or two, I will come by anytime of the day."

"Seems fair, but isn't late afternoon somewhere around four o'clock? That's… kinda late in the day?"

Alastor sipped his glass of juice before answering. "There's a reason for that. I am mostly busy certain times of the day as well as the evening. Not only that." He pointed his fork and waved it at you. "I can't have you stuck in this house all day. You need to be out more."

"I do go out!" you argued.

"Name one instance where you have gone out to enjoy yourself besides for work OR to that spider demon's house."

You couldn't really think of any times you have left your house. The past month has made you extremely busy with moving to your new place and since you didn't have much friends besides Angel, you didn't have a reason to leave. At all. Although, your paranoia as far as leaving the house hasn't been completely subdued. Overall, you couldn't give your answer.

"My point exactly."

While you and Alastor ate breakfast, the two of you discussed some rule for you to follow. Some were reasonable such as letting him know where you're going so that he can act as an escort for you, don't wander too far from him, and being mindful with your tone of voice when speaking to him. Others were a bit lucrative like speak when you're spoken to, answer when asked a direct question, eat what's offered to you and dress what outfit Alastor picks out if necessary. Not to mention the rule which the two of you agreed on which was Alastor being able to have access to your house as long as he stays out of your room. Although, there was one rule that will prove quite a challenge for you: No withholding information. Alastor made himself clear that he was aware of your newfound habits, thanks to Angel. Now that he's responsible for you, he fully intends to break you away from the very things that has helped you become who you are now. But that would also mean that you will have to eventually break away from your only friend, Angel as well.

You stared down at your plate, your mind muddled with doubts and questions. The more you thought about it, the more you slowly regretted your decision.

"I know this will be hard for you to re-adapt," he began. "But you must understand that in order to better yourself, you will need to separate the things that will harm your progress." Alastor made a small glimpse of your perplexed state. He really disliked seeing you frown despite the circumstances you were in. Although, could he really blame you?

You went through a lot of pain and agony to even survive Hell at the cost of your already fragile state of mind. You went as far as changing your whole image. While Alastor did believe that you have changed, he also knew that part of it was a lie. Part of the reason was due to the spider demon's influence. Not one time you have done anything for yourself; it was for him. In truth, you haven't changed, he changed you.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. Perhaps that will surely make you smile. He sat up from his seat and walked over to you, taking your hand into his while pulling you up to your feet. "Come with me, sweetheart. I have something to show you."

Alastor guided you to your sewing room where you made your various stage costumes and outfits. It's been a while since you cleaned it up. Scraps of leftover fabrics were scattered around the room and on your workstation. Some of the sewing tools were left on the table untouched. You wondered what made him decide to bring you here. Alastor shifted around where he was in front of you and knelt down to your level.

"Close your eyes." You tilted your head at him in a questioning manner. Alastor then booped the tip of your nose with a single finger playfully. "That's a direct command from your master, remember?" Oh right. You have to obey him no matter what.

You closed your eyes just as he requested. You could hear a bit of shuffling of his footsteps as well as a bit of ruffles of fabric. Just what was Alastor up to? Is it meant to be a surprise for you? A little while later, Alastor spoke to you, now behind you. "You can open them now, dear."

You slowly opened your eyes to see a wonderfully unique dress that you've never seen before. You walked over to it and picked it up carefully, examining the tailoring and the seamwork. This dress looked very well made and the choice of fabric was just as astonishing. You turned to Alastor, who was already grinning cheerfully at you. "Alastor… it's so beautiful," you said in awe. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, my dear," he replied. "Although, I can't take full credit for it."

"What do you mean?"

You watched Alastor walked over to your work desk and picked up a notebook as he flipped through the pages and held out a certain page to you. “This was one of your designs. All I have done was follow them.”

You glanced at the one sketch in your notebook with the short night dress that you procrastinated to make for the longest time. You had the materials and the skills to do it, but you never had the motivation to start. It made you curious on how Alastor was able to make it so easily in such a short time. Hang on. How did he do it? Did he use your sewing machine? He doesn’t seem the type to use them. Not the more modern versions you use anyway. You didn’t need to even ask him yourself from the way his smile broadened as he gazed at you, closing the sketchbook in a snap. “Oh no need to worry. I did it all by hand, which was a much more suitable choice on my part.”

“Wait, you did all this by hand?” you wondered. “That much be quite a challenge for you.”

Alastor simply chuckled at you with his hands behind his back. “Not necessarily. I am quite fast with my fingers. But enough about that.” The Radio Demon ushered you to your room in a hurry as you held onto the dress. “Get changed. I want to see how you look!”

You quickly turned around to him with concern. “Wait, Alastor! I don’t think this will--” You didn’t get to finish your sentence once he slammed the door on you. “....fit.”

At this point, Alastor will not take any objections whatsoever. Even more so if it’s a demand. You held the dress out in front of you, wondering if it will fit you at all. What made you worry more is whether or not Alastor managed to take your measurements. If he hasn't, then the dress would not fit you properly. If he has… you rather not think about the possibilities. You were already in your underwear to begin with. The only thing you can do it slip it on. On the back of the dress, there was an invisible zipper you could easily pull down. “Seems that he thought ahead,” you muttered to yourself. As you carefully pulled the dress up to your waist, you were expecting it to feel a bit tighter by the hips. However, it felt more snug than tight. You continued to pull it up to your chest and to your surprise, it fitted you perfectly. Unfortunately, you couldn’t zip up the back on your own so you left your room momentarily to seek Alastor for assistance.

You found him sitting casually on the couch reading a book that was on the table. When you called out to him, his attention was redirected to you and made an amused sound. “Come over here, darling. And let me have a good look at you,” he said as he gestured you over with his finger.

You did not like the way Alastor was looking at you in such a creepy way. However, you also remembered that you shouldn’t disobey him if you took too long to comply with his demands. You quickly went over to him while you tried your best to avert your eyes from his heated gaze. The deer demon stood up from his seat and grabbed your chin, forcing you to glance upwards at him. He ran his eyes up and down your fitted form marveling at his work. He loved how well-fitted the dress is and how it hugged your curves. Eventually, he releases his grip on your chin.

“Turn around for me,” he ordered.

You turned your back to him as you were told, your body stiff as a statue. You could feel him running his agile fingers painstakingly slow down your sides, your hips, and your back. His hands then trailed upwards, caressing and stroking each curve. Alastor leaned over slightly to your neck and inhaled your scent. “Very nice…” he purred as he took his time stroking the dress on your body. “I must admit that I’ve done a better job than I’d initially thought. A perfect fit…”

One of his hands traveled downward to the inner part of your thigh and lightly grazed the skin with his sharp claws. “You wearing it makes it all the better. Truly a work of art. However...” Without a single warning, Alastor dug his claws into your thigh and began dragging it upward. You cried out in pain as you attempted to jerk yourself away from him. He anticipated your reaction and tightened his hold on you. “The one thing I dislike about it is the smell of spider on your body.”

The Radio Demon then releases you from his clutches and pushes you down on the couch. You made a quick glance at your thigh, the blood seeping out of the area where he had scratched you. You then focused your attention to the being in front of you. Alastor kept an eerie smile on his face as he brought the blood-soaked claws to his lips and licked each tip clean. You shuddered upon seeing his display of his slightly more feral side. You did not dare to move as he stalked over to you and entrapped you under his frame. He then leaned over to you with his face inches away from yours. “Let’s get one thing straight: I didn’t save you just so you could mingle with that revolting thing. As such, I expect you to show me the same courtesy that I’ve shown you. Don’t make me regret my decision.”

You were suddenly forced on your back with Alastor now looming over you, his hand clasped over your neck. “Keep in mind that your life is now in my hands. I can be your greatest ally…” His cheshire grin grew wider as he slowly began to tighten his grip on your neck. “...or your worst enemy.”

You made small gasps for air as you tried to pry his hand from your neck. Tears began to weld up in your eyes from the pain and you kept your eyes trained on your master. “Al..astor…. Pl..please…” That is all you could manage to choke out before he removes his hand completely from your neck. You coughed several times and held your own hand over the area where he tried to choke you.

Alastor simply watched you and waited for your coughing fit to subside before continuing. “That being said, you will refrain yourself from having any form of sexual contact with him. While I am an understanding gentleman, I won’t hesitate to resort to more…unpleasant forms of punishment.” Soon enough, he shifted over to the side where he’s now laying next to you. He wrapped his arms around you in a gentle embrace, pressing your body close to his. “Understand that I’m doing this for you. You shouldn’t be doing things that will end up hurting you.”

The fact that he practically assaulted you a moment ago didn’t really help much but show how likely he is to easily change to his more sinister demeanor. Nevertheless, that just means you will have to tread more lightly around him and adapt to his needs. Otherwise, he may end up killing you the next time you go beyond out-of-line. As Alastor held you in his arms, you couldn’t help but feel some odd form of comfort around him. Except…

You could still feel the sting and throbbing of your thigh that is probably bleeding out.

“Alastor? Can you please treat my leg?” you asked in a polite manner.

“Hmmm, you’re fine, (Y/n),” he responded, seemingly not very worried about the claw marks on your leg.

“Alastor,” you groaned.

“It’ll heal. Now sleep, my dear.”

“Alastor, it’ll get infected.”

“I said ‘sleep’. Don’t disobey your master,” he repeated in a more firm tone.

What a jerk, you thought. He’s not even worried that you might end up with an infected leg. You decided not to argue with him or even say anything else. There’s not much you could do for now but wait. You nuzzled your face into his chest, curling up against the deer demon for warmth.

“Good girl.”

 

**~~**

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter felt like it was a bit sloppy and I had it in the drafts for a while since my last chapter. 
> 
> Anyway, this was becoming a bit of a peeve for a while for the last three chapters or so but I want to address it now. While I don't mind people wanting more updates, that's not all I want to see in the comments chapter after chapter. If it's not too much trouble, take the time to comment on what you like about the chapters so far and the story, recommend it to a few people you know that may enjoy it. Hell, if you want to make fanart of it, I am totally cool with it as long as you give credit. This story was something I took the time and effort to write. I am VERY happy to see people enjoying it, but thoughts and critiques would also make me happy to see as well.
> 
> Sorry for the long text. I wanted to get that out of the way before I get to work on the next chapter. By the way, the story is now on Wattpad for the users that prefers reading there instead.
> 
> Before I go, I am now a guest on Glitched-Irken's YouTube streams. I can easily be found there whenever I'm available.


	10. Mr. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I managed to write this chapter out so quickly. Anyways, this is actually the first chapter where I had to write out a musical number. Strange, I know. I've added a few details in the parts where two people are singing at the same time. So whenever you see a line with a "//" before it, that means both parties are singing at the same time. 
> 
> It won't be the last time either, so expect the cues to be a bit more complex as the story goes on.
> 
> By the way, I HIGHLY recommend listening to the song, "Mr. Fear" by Siames to understand the chapter a bit better.

Alastor watched you sleep on the couch, staring at your peaceful and restful state. Just a few hours ago, you were struck with such fear that it made his heart race. He could never get bored of striking fear into others. The mere mention of his name was more than enough to send chills down their spine. Even so, he may have scared you a little too much. He reached out and gently stroked your cheek with the back part of his finger. Such a lovely creature. How you were able to become so elusive to track down was still a mystery to him. However, that alone added more thrill to the hunt. Once he finally had you locked in his sights, you were good as his.

His own personal trophy.

His eyes skimmed over to the deep scratches on your thigh. To his surprise, it has already begun to heal. Alastor could still taste the sweet tang of blood on his tongue. It was unusually sweet for a demon’s blood, which somehow reminded him of a certain fruit. The moment it touched his lips, a strange sense of euphoria washed over him. It was like trying an exquisite piece of chocolate for the very first time. He loved it. He wanted more. But of course, he couldn’t kill you. Yes, he agreed to protect you and he could change his mind about it if his patience with you ran out, but Alastor knew deep down inside that you deserved more than what you had. You were possibly the only being in Hell that was constantly unhappy, terrified, and broken. So terribly broken that you would go as far as suicide to escape the pain and torment. Alastor was willing to offer what he has to make you happy. However, after what took place in this very room and tasting a bit of your blood, he wasn’t very sure he would be as willing to keep you alive as before. The one thing he knows for a fact: it became addicting.

Alastor curled his fingers into a tight fist, taking in slow breaths as he tries to restrain himself. It took him nearly all of his willpower not to leap at you and tear you apart. He would give anything to taste it again. No. More than that. He yearns for the sweet nectarine that runs through your veins. You looked so helpless. So tender and weak. A delicious-looking prey. He shook his head at that thought. Dammit. Never in his damned afterlife would something as meager as this could make him feel this uneasy around another demon such as you. Especially when he has already promised to keep you safe.

“You really are special, (Y/n),” he spoke in a low voice. “You may as well be the first to make me lose my composure like this…”

\--

You woke up on the couch shivering from the small draft near the window. As you were gradually pulling yourself out of your drowsy state, you noticed that Alastor was nowhere to be found. Not that you’d care; he practically tore your inner thigh open! You glanced at the wound on your leg, now bandaged and wrapped with care. Seems that he decided to treat your leg after all, you thought. Although, it didn’t hurt as much as it did a few hours ago. Did Alastor do something to it to make it heal faster?

Putting that aside, you checked the time on the clock and it was nearly fifteen minutes till eight. “Shit! I need to get ready!” You leaped off the couch and sprinted back to your room. You were already in your dress Alastor made for you. You might as well wear it out while you still had the chance. You grabbed your purse and shoved anything that you need inside before slipping on your high heel ankle boots before making your way to the door. Just when you opened the door…

“Hello, (Y/n)!” Alastor stood on the other side of the door frame with his signature smile, causing you to yelp from being startled and taking a small step back.

“Alastor!” you scowled, rather unintentionally while glaring at him. “You can’t just pop up out of nowhere like that!”

He gave you a questioning glance before speaking. “Well now. Are we ready to get going?”

“What do you mean, ‘we’? I’m just going to work and I can fight on my own.”

“Remember our agreement, dear,” the Radio Demon reminded in a more threatening tone. Crap. You almost forgot about that. He has to act as an escort for you whenever you had the need to go out. Even if you could manage on your own, perhaps it wouldn’t be too bad to have him tag along.

You were wrong.

The moment you went outside, you could feel the other demons staring at you. Mostly because you have a certain blood-thirsty deer demon behind you that can easily snap your neck. You lazily glanced back at Alastor, who is completely unfazed by it, twirling his vintage microphone cane between his fingers. How is he even able to brush it off so damn easily? Oh right. His reputation. On your way to work, you began to slowly trailing behind him leaving only a few feet between the both of you. Personally, it was a habit you’ve developed from being around Angel. You rather not make it awkward around him.

Alastor stops for a moment to turn around to see you walking too far away from him. You can tell he was annoyed by it from his expression. “What are you doing?” he asked. He waits for you to catch up before nudging you forward with the tip of his cane, making you wobble the first few steps. “Up front where I can actually see you!” he barked. “I don’t want something to happen to you behind my back. Nor do I want you disappearing on me.”

From there, you were forced to walk in front of Alastor. You understood his reasoning for it, but at the same time you were more worried about making him look bad. Not to mention how uncomfortable it was to be constantly watched. He already admitted to stalking you for the past two years. To be watched at such a close distance is making it worse for you. The only plus side to this is that his presence alone wards off any other demons that may try to hit on you.

“This is so embarrassing,” you groaned.

“What’s to be embarrassed about?” Alastor asked, now moving ahead of you and walking backwards with his hands behind his back. “You’re just having a casual walk to your job with a fellow demon watching over you.”

“Except that said demon is a feared tyrant that kills other demons for their own enjoyment,” you pointed out rudely. “And I really don’t need you watching me like a hawk. It’s creepy and uncomfortable. Not to mention, everyone’s going to find it odd that a higher class demon is following a lesser demon around. I rather save you--and me--the embarrassment.” You strolled past Alastor once he stopped walking. All you wanted to do was to get to work so that he’ll leave you alone.

“I have nothing to be embarrassed about,” Alastor spoke out to you. You halted in place, your back still turned from him. “And neither should you.”

You sighed. “You don’t know that. You don’t know what’s considered embarrassing to me.”

“Only because you are too focused on what other people think.” In a flash, he appeared in front of you, lifting your head up with the top part of the cane to meet his gaze. “The more you think about what they think of you, the more self-conscious you feel and the higher your anxiety level will get. The best way to shed that feeling of shame is to ignore it.”

“Easy for you to say. I lived under a rock for three years. What makes you think that--”

“--you’ll get over it?” he interrupted by finishing your sentence. “My dear. I am already aware of these...emotions you have.” He circled around you as he dawdled on his thoughts. “Pain. The sense of dread. Hopeless.” Then he shifted over to your side and leaned close to your head, gripping your shoulders with his hands. “Fear.” He lets go of you once you jerked away from him.

“I need to get to work. Can we please get a move on so I won’t be late?” you said insistently.

“You know I’m right, (Y/n),” Alastor said, however in a more sinister tone. “Why else would you still keep your distance from me despite the fact that I've saved your life?”

“You’re not to be trusted, Alastor,” you answered back. “Everyone knows that.”

“All because I’m the great and mighty Radio Demon?” he said mockingly then laughed to himself. “Darling, if there’s one thing you should know...is to never judge a book by its cover. It’s quite rude.”

With the snap of his fingers, music started playing out of nowhere and you looked around frantically. Where the hell’s it coming from?! How did he do that?? You redirected your attention to Alastor, who’s twirling his cane as he approached you. The next thing that happened in the midst of the insanity, he begins to sing.

_Hello,_  
_My name is Mr. Fear_  
_I wish I had a faster therapy_

Alastor then leaned close to your face while his cane supported his weight.

_I've come_  
_to mind control your needs_  
_Tonight I'm gonna star all of your leads_

This is beyond insane! He was actually singing to you! Without much thought, you sprinted the other direction away from him. Much to your dismay, Alastor appeared in front of you.

_You know_  
_I'll never disappear_

“ _Now get me out of here_ ,” you sang unintentionally. You quickly covered your mouth, already flustered. Great! Now you’re singing as well. Alastor then conveniently joins you all while he moved closer to you, disregarding your personal space.

_Just trust in me, my dear_  
_No cure is coming near_

You immediately darted towards the alley ways to get away from him, hoping you would lose him. Although by doing this, you were breaking one of the rules Alastor made for you. In this case, you didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. You could hear his laugh echoing through the alley in a more intimidating manner.

“Where are you going, sweetheart?” he laughed. “There’s nowhere for you to run!”

You glanced around and relaxed for a momentary breather.

_How long_   
_You'll call me insincere?_   
_I'm not here to fulfill your parody_

You needed to keep moving. Otherwise, he’ll catch you. But why are you even running away from him? There was no reason to.

_How come_   
_My song becomes unreal?_   
_You never understand my melodies_

Unlucky as you were, Alastor managed to find you from the sound of your voice. Shit.

_You know_  
_I'll never disappear_  
_Now get me out of here_

You tried to run away once again but this time, he quickly grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer to him.

_Just trust in me, my dear_  
_No cure is coming you know_

He begins to dance along to the music, dragging you along in the process.

_I'll never disappear_  
_//Now get us out of here_   
_Don't fight with me, my dear_  
_Why can't I be in here?_

He ceases his dance and lets you back away from him slowly. You glanced back at his crimson eyes. You knew what you needed to say.

_‘cause you make me feel_   
_Like I'm so alone_   
_I know is not real,_   
_But is in my soul_   
_And i just can’t try to face_   
_The dark inside my head_

Alastor began to chuckle and stalked towards you like a predator cornering its prey. “Now do you understand? Running away shouldn't be a solution to everything. The more you try to run from it, the more it becomes unavoidable later on down the line. There's no denying it now, sweetheart. You need me.”

_You know_  
_I'll never disappear_  
_Now get me out of here_

You backed away from him cautiously while you kept your eyes trained on him.

_Just trust in me, my dear_  
_No cure is coming you know_  
_I'll never disappear_  
_//Now get us out of here_

You were backed into a wall behind you unbeknownst to you, which Alastor gladly used to his advantage by pinning your wrists above your head with one hand while grabbing your chin with the other.

_Don't trust in me my dear_  
_What cure is coming near?_

Alastor inched himself closer to you until eventually his lips touched yours. Your eyes widen in shock. This seems all too familiar to you. That night at the nightclub in the dressing room. Now it’s all coming back to you; Alastor really did kiss you after all. While you were still caught by surprise by this sudden action, Alastor pushed his tongue past your lips and tasted every part of your mouth that he could find. He pressed his body against yours and deepened the kiss even more. Your body tensed up, presumably from the mixture of fear, confusion, discomfort, and anxiety. What is he doing? Why is he doing this?

Alastor gradually broke the kiss and gazed upon your dumbfounded expressions. He smiled at you and laughed softly. “I’m not letting you run away this time. You’re mine. Understand?”

“Y-yes, sir,” you answered in a whisper.

He chuckled, amused by your submissive response. “Good.”

Not too long after, he was kissing you again. This time, a little rougher than the last one. He then lets go of your chin and gropes your upper leg, his claws digging into it slightly. Little by little, your body relaxed and a familiar feeling begins to creep into your system; something that only happens when you’re with Angel. You moaned softly into the kiss, completely submitted to him. You could feel him smiling against your lips as he continued to stroke his tongue gingerly over yours. After what appears to be forever, Alastor pulls away and hovers over to your neck. He licks the tender spot between your neck and collar bone, causing you to gasp softly.

“N-no… please…,” you begged.

“Just a little taste. I promise,” he cooed.

“Alastor… please…”

He stayed over that area for a bit before pulling away. Without another word, he releases his grip on your wrists and turns away from you. You stared at him, your face still flushed with heat. You couldn’t understand Alastor at all. First he’s downright terrifying then he’s gentle and caring. He has a pretty unpredictable and complex behaviour. Something that will keep you guessing.

“Come now, (Y/n),” Alastor said. “You don’t want to be late for work, do you?”

Wait.

Shit. That’s right. You need to get to work and fast.

\--

After Alastor dropped you off at your job, you made your way to your dressing room with a few seconds to spare. On your way there, you heard someone calling your name. You turned around to see your friend and work partner, Angel Dust.

“Hey, (y/n)!” he greeted happily.

“Angel! Hi! I was hoping to see you around.” While you were happy to see him, you were also a bit nervous. You remembered how much Alastor voiced his opinion about him and how much he disliked him. It would be better for you to keep any sexual contact to a minimum while you can.

“You disappeared last night. Did something happen?”

You couldn’t find a good answer for that. You were with Alastor that night and your mind went blank after that, but you also couldn’t tell him about Alastor either. You were afraid of the fact that he could either kill Angel, you, or both. Both of those possible outcomes scare you. After thinking about it carefully you answered in the most believable lie you can think of. “I wasn’t feeling too well so I just went home.”

“I see. Well.” He gave you a light pat on the back and flashed a smile. “Get dressed. We have a full house tonight.”

Angel sashayed his way to the stage, leaving you alone to get ready. You quickly went inside the dressing room and sighed in relief. It looks like Angel believed you. Now one thing remains on your mind: what happened after that kiss with Alastor? There’s not much you could remember except for his…

You became flustered by the mere thought of it. You covered your mouth and whined. What made you jump to that?! Then again, he really did have soft and warm lips. Plus, he seems to be experienced as well. It made you wonder what else he’s experienced with. Wait…

“No, no, NO!” you yelled out. “I REFUSE to think that way with Alastor! He’s a cold-hearted, lying, psychopathic, murderous creep!”

You pushed all thoughts about the radio demon and focused on what outfit to wear on stage tonight. You tapped on your chin with a finger as you scanned through your wardrobe. Perhaps something sparkly and eye-catching would do or maybe something flattering. As you browsed through your clothes, you came across a halter top with the matching shorts. You don’t recall seeing this before. Did you manage to overlook it several times and not notice it? You shook your head and decided on that outfit for tonight. You took off the night dress and changed into the stage outfit you picked out. Afterwards, you quickly put on some makeup and slipped into your stiletto boots. Lastly, you went into your vanity drawer and grabbed a pair of dark lavender gloves that was a gift from Angel for getting the job.

“Alright, let’s go,” you spoke to yourself.

You hurried over to the stage, a few of your co-workers complimenting your outfit and encouraging you along the way. You flashed them a smile, hoping they don’t ask about the bandage on your leg. You hope they don’t. Once you made it to the stage, you can see the crowd going crazy for Angel as he dances for his fans. Time to join in on the fun, you guess. When you've set foot on the stage, you could practically hear the crowd screaming in excitement. Angel then turned to you, struck with awe as he stared at you. To him, it was like you were a completely different person. Angel strolled over to you and guided you to the center of the stage. The two of you waved at the eager audience, who were chanting out your name.

"Ready to give them a show, (Y/n)?" Angel asked.

You nodded and smiled at him. "Hell yeah, bitch!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people are going to give me shit for the one scene with Alastor and the main. Probably not, but still.
> 
> On that side note, I've decided to open up a Q&A for this story for the people who curious about the story in general. For the time being, the Q&A is only open for Act 1 so anything after chapter 7 will not be answered. You can either send your questions in my inbox here or tweet your question via Twitter. For Twitter, you just need to mention me and include the hashtag, #DarkParadiseAU (I'm making this an official hashtag for the story as of now). I also don't mind discussing theories and thoughts about the story, so feel free to leave them in the comments (or the inbox if you feel that it could be a potential spoiler).
> 
> Thank you guys so much for supporting this story! It really makes me happy to see a lot of praise.
> 
> Edit: I've created a discord server for the people who are fans of the story. Just follow the link here: https://discord.gg/gwQBS4N   
> Hope to see you all in the discord! (To join, you must be 18 or older.)


	11. Entertain Me

Tonight at the nightclub was totally packed, just as Angel said. There were a few demons you haven’t recognized and you assume they were new. All the demons and sinners were dancing to the blaring music that was being played by the DJ on the balcony. You could smell the sweat and lust in the air while you and Angel were dancing with each other. Their eyes were trained on you, practically undressing you with their eyes and drooling at the mere sight of you with your dance partner. You didn’t mind it, of course. When you’re with Angel, you weren’t as nervous when it comes to the attention. In fact, it became a real confidence booster.

You noticed the new runway that wasn't there before the night before. They must have installed it during the daytime while the nightclub was closed. That’s when an idea occurred to you. You gave Angel a sweet kiss on the lips before making your way down the newly installed runway. Give them what they want. That's all you thought about as you began to dance in a more provocative manner in front of your patreons, teasing and waving your ass while proceeding to go on all fours to give them a better view of you. You could hear them hollering and cat-calling you as if you were a whore. You didn't mind as long as you're getting the attention you wanted...and kept their hands to themselves.

Unfortunately, one of the demons near the stage climbed onto the stage while you were unaware and pinned you down to the floor. You glanced up at them with an annoyed expression.

"Hey, baby. Wanna have a little fun with me?" he growled at you. You weren't able to move at all to push or kick them off of you. However, you kept yourself calm as you continued to gaze into their eyes that were filled with lust.

"Get off of her, you piece of shit." Angel held his pistol up to their head threateningly. The demon slowly backed away from you and rose to their feet with their hands raised. "Hands off the dancers. Especially this one."

Angel wasted no time grabbing you and taking you backstage away from the demons and sinners. You could tell he was upset from the way he would mutter to himself. Once he was sure the two of you were alone, he lets go of your hand and glowered at you. “You need to be more careful!” he shouted. “It was a good thing I was there, too. Who knows what that guy could have done to you.”

“Angel, you didn’t have to drag me off stage like that,” you said angrily. “You could have made us look bad!”

“No, (Y/n). I knew better than to get close to the edge of the stage,” Angel clarified. “You’re just getting too careless with your teasing. That was the third time someone tried to put your hands on you. And that was this month _ALONE_.”

You sighed and thought about your words carefully before speaking. “I know and I’m sorry. I was doing what’s natural by giving what the fans want. That’s what you would have done. Right?”

Angel glanced away for a second, slightly shaking his head at you in a disapproving manner. When he looked back at you, you could see his solemn expression on his face. Without saying another word, he took your hand into his and guided you to a couch nearby. The two of you sat down next to each other and the spider demon gave out a loud sigh. “Sweetie,” he began. “You don’t need to be like me. In fact, I don’t think you’ll be as good as me. I’m really flattered that you are shadowing me, but there are times you need to draw a line somewhere.” Angel held your hands into his own and gazed into your eyes. “I’m sorry that I had to pull you off stage, but I had to in case things got out of hand.”

One of his hands cupped the side of your face gently and you leaned into his comforting touch. His words and his gestures were so soothing to you. For some reason, Angel always knew what to say despite his provocative nature. He was so caring and kind to you. It made you want to forget all the bad in this word. All the bad things that were happening to you. The only thing you wish you could forget was Alastor. You wanted Angel to make you forget that Alastor exist. You wanted to forget the pain he has inflicted on you, intentionally and unintentionally. To end up serving the Radio Demon only to be tormented and abused for his own satisfaction, you would rather die by the hands of an angel. Setting those thoughts aside, you focused on Angel’s warm and comforting hand on your cheek.

“I don’t want anything happening to you. I just want to look out for you, to make sure that you’re safe. Heh. Look at me.” He smiled faintly and averted his gaze with a small blush on his face. “I’m being all sappy and shit. It’s not like me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it, Angel,” you smiled. “You’ve just changed. Slightly, but it’s there.”

Angel then looked back at you and grinned. “Yeah, you’re right, (Y/n). Maybe I am. Just… don’t tell anyone, okay? My fans would never let me live it down if they knew.” You nodded. You understood how much his reputation means to him. Although, you wished he showed his caring side more often to other people, not just you.

“Hey, (Y/n). Why not take a little break before you get back on stage?” Angel suggested, already pulling you up to your feet and ushering you to your dressing room. “And while you’re at it, sharpen up your pole dancing a bit. It may help.” You did like the suggestion Angel gave you. After all, a little rest from everything that has happened today is just what you need to relax. You didn’t want to think of anything else. Before parting ways, he brought his arms around you and pulled you in for a hug. “It’s going to be okay, (Y/n),” he whispered. “You’ll get better someday.”

As he began to walk back to the stage, you couldn’t help but notice something a little off with Angel. You knew he can be a bit overprotective at times, but not when people were watching him. Did something happen that caused him to act out of character like that? Hopefully, no one has picked up on what’s going on between the two of you. Come to think of it, you and Angel were the only ones that knows about the whole “friends with benefits” relationship with each other. Angel is undoubtedly gay, but he was willing to engage in any sexual acts with you when either of you needed it. You were starting to question your friend’s intentions; something that you never wanted to do for so long after what he has done for you.

“What’s going on, Angel?” you whispered to yourself.

You went into your dressing room and closed your eyes while you leaned back against the door with a heavy sigh. Angel was the first friend you had since you've been in Hell for so long. Not once you doubted him. You trusted him. Angel hasn't done anything wrong to hurt or deceive you, but what if Alastor was right? What if Angel really is enabling you? What if the demon you call "your friend" wasn't actually being a good friend towards you? No. There's no way Angel's like that.

"Never thought I'd see you this early, dear (Y/n)."

Your eyes shot open upon hearing that familiar voice. When you looked, you noticed the uninvited guest sitting at the center of the couch already smoking from his pipe. You narrowed your eyes at your guest in annoyance.

"I could ask you the same thing, Alastor," you responded. "What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be here for another two hours!"

"No need to get riled up now," Alastor laughed. "I was starting to worry about you so I came by to check up on you." You casually strolled up to the Radio Demon and stood in front of him with your arms folded under your chest. Alastor flashed a devious smirk as he glanced upwards at you, taking another puff from his vintage pipe and blowing out the smoke past his lips. "My, my. What's with the sudden change of attitude?"

"Enough of your bullshit, Alastor. What do you want?"

"Didn't I tell you? I just want your attention. That's all."

"But what is it that you want?" you asked once more.

Alastor simply shook his head at you and chuckled. He slowly rose up from his seat, his heated gaze fixated on you. You stood firmly in your place as he made his way towards you. You were afraid of what he's planning to do to you, but you needed to show that you weren't scared of him. He may be the most feared demon in Hell but in the nightclub, he's just an unwanted guest.

Alastor then quickly grabbed your face with a single hand without any hesitation and squeezed it. "You know, I could punish you right here and now for breaking one of the rules I've made for you," he said angrily. "For you to speak to me like that is adding severity to the punishment."

Right. You weren't allowed to wander too far away from Alastor. Earlier that day, you broke that rule without thinking twice about it. He must have waited until after he had his fun chasing you down.

"Now…" He paused for a moment before he spoke again in a more calmer voice. "I am willing to let what happened earlier slide if you do one simple task for me." Alastor released your face from his grip and went back to his seat, glancing at your face with a chilling grin. " **Entertain me.** "

"Wait, what??" you questioned in disbelief. "You want me to entertain you?? How the hell do you expect me to do that?"

"I'm pretty sure you'll come up with something," he answered. "The better your performance,the more willing I am to forget about your punishment. Even better, I'll pay you for your troubles."

You couldn't be any more disgusted with your master than you already have. If you wanted, you could slap him so hard across the face that it would leave a bruising scar for a solid week. Although, that will only serve to anger him more rather than literally slapping some sense into him. Another possibility is that he could grab your hand before it could reach his face and snap your wrist in half if he so chooses to. Ugh! Out of all of the demands he could ask for, why did it have to be this one?! You let out a sigh and frowned. “I’m not doing it.”

“Hmm?” Alastor cocked his head to the side in a curious manner. “Are you sure?”

As much as you hate to disobey a direct order from Alastor, you needed to draw a line somewhere if it pertaining to your job. “I can’t just do it just because you said so. Right now, my job is to perform on stage and appease the crowd. Plus, I’m not allowed to take private requests from guests. Even if I could, I’m off-limits to everyone.”

“And who was the one that decided that? Hm?” You glanced away from him with an uneasy expression on your face. Unfortunately, you had a feeling that Alastor already knew the answer to that regardless of your response. You felt your face being forced upward and towards the deer demon who was now in front of you. “When I ask you a question, I expect an immediate answer from you, young lady,” he growled. “I’ll ask once more: who was the one that decided that you were off-limits? Was it that spider?”

You nodded as an answer.

“Use your words, sweetheart. I won’t ask again.”

“Y-yes. He said that I was off-limits to everyone… except for him.”

“Well…” Alastor moved a few strands of hair from your face, observing your expressions. “I’m not very surprised he would resort to that considering your quote/unquote, ‘relationship’ with him. How selfish of that spider to keep his own little toy to himself. That’s going to change starting now.” Alastor made a small glimpse at the pole behind you then back to you. "I know. Why don't you show me your fancy moves on that pole?"

"What? You can't be serious about this."

"Oh but I am… unless you want to start on your punishment?" He leaned over to your ear and whispered in a low voice. "What you've witnessed that day was just a fraction of what I'm capable of." His hand cupped the back of your head, pushing it gently towards him as he continues to whisper to you. "Imagine how much damage I can really do if I were to use the full extent of my power."

Your whole body trembled, paralyzed in fear. No, not again, you thought. Why does Alastor always find a way to weaken your defense when you least expect it? Your heart pounded heavily against your chest, your breathing quickened as more of Alastor's words reached your ears. "Think of all the demons and sinners I've killed, maimed, ripped apart, burned, impaled…" He let out a dark chuckled before he spoke one last word to you. "... **devoured.** "

At this point, you were well beyond terrified; you were scared to death. Somehow, you had found the strength to back away from him. You covered your mouth with both of your hands, staring at Alastor in shock. "N-no…" you choked out. "I don't believe it.."

"Ah, but it's true," the Radio Demon laughed. "I may a classy gentleman, but there were times I would also resort to more... barbaric methods of eliminating my enemies."

You suddenly felt sick in the stomach. You knew Alastor was dangerous, but hearing how he killed demons in general was a whole nother level of insane. No. Insane doesn't cover it; this man, Alastor was downright terrifying and a chaotic source of danger. You could hear him laughing to himself which eventually grew louder within the room. Alastor could clearly see the terror on your face as you began to weep.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” he jeered. “What happened to the stoic attitude from earlier? Have I said too much to frighten you again?” You couldn’t say anything. You were at a loss for words. What made you completely horrified wasn’t how he would kill his victims… it’s the fact that he would resort to cannibalism if he so chooses to. You couldn’t believe the fact that he would even eat other demons. That made you sick just by thinking about it. “Now… I do believe you owe me a little show, yes?”

You stood there shaking uncontrollably with your hands covering your mouth, staring at the Radio Demon in shock and disbelief.

"Hmmm, perhaps a more… direct course of action should calm your nerves. I can't have you shaking and trembling like this." Alastor began to stalk towards you and you immediately panicked, backing away from him.

"N-no!" you screamed. "S-stay away!!"

He didn't listen.

"Please!! I'll do it just please don't hurt me!"

You kept your eyes trained on the deer demon, carefully taking a few steps back. You were already a sobbing mess and you wanted to scream for help. You wanted someone to come in and save you from Alastor. However…

… no one will be there to save you.

Your back touched the cold surface of the pole and you panicked even more. Alastor didn't give you any time to move as he trapped you between himself and the pole behind you. His hand gripped the pole tightly and gazed at you with a menacing grin on his face. This was it. Whatever Alastor had in store for you, you were probably good as dead.

"You poor thing," he said in a soothing voice. He brought his free hand to your cheek and stroked it gingerly with his thumb.

"Please…" you begged quietly. "I…"

"Shhhh…" He could still feel you trembling. You were like a scared little lamb that's about to be eaten by a hungry wolf. Alastor will have to do something about your current state. But what to do…? He contemplated for a moment until he remembers a certain time you would sing to yourself a long time ago before you eventually stopped when your mental stability started to deteriorate overtime. He sang the words to the tune as softly and as calming he can manage.

 _Wake me up if I should drift away_  
_I don't wanna miss a thing_

The two of you locked gazes, the trembling beginning to subside. Both you and Alastor's voice matching up in perfect sync.

_//Take my hand and lead me all around_   
_//I don't care_   
_//Where we're going_

You continued to gaze at the deer demon, now feeling more at ease for the moment. "How did you know about that song…?" you asked.

"You use to sing that song all the time," Alastor explained. "It was how I first learned of you, dear (Y/n). You would sing that song to calm yourself whenever you felt nervous or sad."

"How… how much do you know about me?"

"A lot, as unsettling as it sounds."

There was silence between the two of you. Alastor gazed deeply into your eyes, admiring the sparkle in your irises before he leaned over to your face. You felt the heat rise up in your cheeks, feeling a bit uneasy all of a sudden.

“Alastor…?” you asked in a whisper. Without another word, Alastor pressed his lips softly against yours and you tensed up. He’s doing it again. Why does he keep doing this to you? You couldn’t understand it at all.

Alastor pulled away, sensing your uneasiness and bewilderment. “Is everything alright?” he asked out of concern.

“Why do you do this? You lash out at me to scare me then you try to calm me down just so you could get me to lower my guard. I don’t understand you at all…”

“Dear… There’s a lot of things you won’t understand about me, but trust me. You’ll know when the time comes. I’ll tell you everything you need to know. I promise.”

“Are you certain?” you questioned.

“...yes.”

The hand that was gripping the pole behind you slowly made its way down your back and pushed you closer to him where you could feel his heat radiating from his body. At that moment, he leaned back over for another kiss. This time, you were more at ease and less afraid. His hands roamed up and down your back, his claws lightly grazing over the skin. You hope that he wouldn’t claw down your back like he did with your thigh. Although, it doesn’t seem like he’s trying to tease you with the idea of it.

You and Alastor continued to exchange a few light kisses until he withdrew himself from you entirely, his eyes never leaving yours. When he was a good distance away from you, he held up a piece of clothing in a teasing manner. The pattern seemed familiar to you…

Wait.

Is that what you think it is??

"This will make things more interesting," Alastor chuckled as he let the halter top dangle on his finger.

You looked down at your now bare chest and you covered yourself out of embarrassment. "Alastor!!" you yelled. "Give those back!!"

"It's not like you're going to need them anyway~" What a jerk. He kissed you just so you wouldn't notice him taking your top off! You ran up to him, attempting to snatch it back from him when the clothing suddenly burst into flames and disappeared, much to your horror. "You'll get them back once you've completed your task."

Oh, this arrogant bastard. Fine. You'll play along. For now, at least. You glared at Alastor momentarily before walking over to your vanity and browsed through the various songs on your phone. There was one in particular that you always wanted to pole dance to but never had the chance to rehearse to that song. While you kept your eyes on Alastor, who is now seated on the couch, you strolled over to the center of the room where the pole is and stood behind it.

Almost instantly, the music started to play and you moved fluently with the music. Once the beat of the song picked up, you began to dance more vigorously and sensually. You tried not to focus too much on Alastor and how he's staring at you. You just needed to entertain him as best as you can. Your hands grasped on the pole and you spun around three times before jumping on the pole. Most of the moves you've learned from Angel. However, there were a few that you came up with yourself. Alastor seemed impressed with your performance so far, which means that you're doing well. You couldn't tell from the music playing, but you could have swore you heard Alastor singing to himself. Eventually, the words became a bit clearer as he sang louder. Mostly, to you.

 _I know you..._  
_I know you…_  
_I know you…_  
_You know me better than you think you do…_

Alastor then rose from his seat and stalked towards you as you were spinning upside down on the pole. When he was directly in front of you, you stopped briefly and you locked gazes with him. He smiled sweetly at you, which made you fluster a bit. He placed his hand on the pole above yours and paced around the pole as you resumed your spinning routine, your eyes never leaving his.

 _I want..._  
_The sound that makes my heart rush_  
_And makes me rumble_  
_As you get high_

Alastor then proceeds to back away from you a few feet, watching you move oh-so elegantly on the pole while maintaining your grip.

 _All the runs and stumbles_  
_The path I’m riding..._

Carefully, you flipped yourself off the pole with ease and Alastor caught you just in time before you landed. Your legs straddled his waist, glancing at him with a playful smile on your face.

“ _I’m in your hands…_ ” you sang softly to him.

Alastor held you up by your legs as he returned the smile and carried you over to the couch. When he sat down, he pressed your body closer to his and you turned away flustered. The deer demon stroked your leg lightly with the tips of his fingers as he examined your bashful expression.

“Nervous?” he asked.

You bit your lip and turned towards him. “It’s just that… you’re my master. And… I can’t treat you like--”

“A customer?” he asked before you finished. “Darling…” He planted a few kisses on your chest while he glanced at you with a smirk. “There’s no need to be shy about it. There are times were lines can be crossed every so often. And besides…” He pulled your down slightly where your were a few inches close to his face. “...I can give you almost anything you ask for if you learned to trust me and behave like a good girl. Even pleasure, if you so wish. Now… Come here, darling. And let Daddy show you how it’s done.”

Alastor brought you down for a kiss and held you in his arms. There’s no going back on it now. Not after knowing that Alastor is willing to cross boundaries with you and it excited you in a way. Your wrapped your arms around his neck as you returned his eager kisses and he _growled_. It sounded very primal and you couldn’t help but become aroused by it.

“Master,” you moaned out.

From the way you addressed him in such a cute way, that was enough to make him toss aside his gentleman-like mannerism. He licked your bottom lip, begging for entrance and you accepted it eagerly. He plunged his tongue past your lips, licking and tasting the inside of your mouth. You could feel his claws digging into your back and while on a normal occasion, it would hurt but now, it’s stimulating you in a good way. In fact, as much as you hate to admit it to yourself, it’s a big turn-on for you. The two of you parted momentarily, breathing heavily from the kiss.

“I should punish you for the way you addressed to me like that,” he panted.

“I..I’m sorry,” you replied.

“Don’t be,” he chuckled. “It’s so damn cute.”

Alastor left small butterfly kisses on your neck then left a few playful nibbles on your shoulder and the crook of your neck, eliciting a small moan from you. The sounds you would make could easily drive him insane. He was lucky to have you all to himself; you were his and his alone. No one else’s. Not even that vulgar spider demon you cared so much about.

He hovered over that one area between your shoulder and collarbone. For some reason, it would trigger his predatory instincts, urging him to bite down on that area. Of course, he was very close to doing so earlier in the alleyway but pulled away at the last moment. However, this time, it would tear at him to bite down and drink the blood from your body. At this point, it was getting harder to ignore. His hands trembled slightly against your body as he panted heavily, clenching his teeth to resist the urge to open them. You took notice of it and called his name out of concern.

“Forgive me for this, (Y/n)...” He couldn’t take it anymore.

Once the last remaining ounce of restraint was gone, Alastor lunged forward and sunk his teeth into your skin, drawing out large amounts of blood from your veins. You let out a loud shriek and attempted to push him away from you. Instead, he pushed your neck closer to his mouth, gulping down the blood that was spilling out your wound.

“ALASTOR, STOP!!” you screamed. “YOU’RE HURTING ME!!” He didn’t listen. His only focus was to drink as much as he can to sedate the craving he fought back for so long. You cried and sobbed from the unbearable amount of pain you were having. “Alastor, please!! Stop!”

Your pleas were left ignored. It was no use. Alastor is so far gone that he can’t even hear you now. You hoped that all of this would be over, that Alastor would eventually snap out of it. Unfortunately for you, Alastor will not stop until he had his fill. You could hear him swallowing the blood greedily, growling at the taste of it. You were so light-headed from the blood loss that you were shaking under his feral touch.

“Al..ast...or… S...stop…”

After what felt like hours, he finally unlatches his jaw from your wound. He gave it one long lick before leaning back on the couch, licking the excess blood on his lips slowly. Now satisfied with his fill, Alastor lets out a deep, dark chuckle while he watched your fragile and delicate body tremble weakly. You were so dizzy and you couldn’t see straight. It was like everything was spinning for you.

“ **You taste so much better without the hint of spider** ,” he purred. “ **Perhaps… you could be my next meal.** ”

Eventually, everything went black, the last of your strength was gone.

\--

Alastor held your unconscious body in his arms and stroked the length of your back soothingly. Perhaps he was maybe a bit greedy with how much he drank. It was unfortunate that you fell unconscious before he could repay the favor to you. Oh well. At least he got what he wanted. Alastor picked you up with care and carried you out of the dressing room. Hopefully, your screams hasn’t drawn any attention. It would be a nuisance to kill them all and dispose of their bodies. Not only that, there’s a good chance that it will make you even more upset.

As he carried you down the hall towards the back exit, Alastor stopped for a moment and sighed. “I know you’re there. Come on out where I can see you.” Shortly after, he turned around and waited for the person to show themselves. A meek sheep demon stepped out from behind the corner and made a nervous glance at the Radio Demon. He surely recognized her. She was the one that escorted him to your dressing room that night. “Ah, it’s you.”

“Wh-what are you going to do to her?” she asked. “Y...you’re not going to try to kill and eat her, are you?”

He shook his head and laughed. “No, no. I don’t plan on doing that anytime soon.”

“Please… Don’t hurt her. She’s been through a lot and… she needs to be happy.”

Alastor walked up to the small sheep demon, which made her feel on edge and frightened. He simply gave her a pat on the head and smiled. “Don’t worry, dear. She’s in good hands. I’ll make her happy.”

Without another word, he turned back around and continued to walk towards the door. Once he was outside, he debated on whether or not he would take you back to your house… or bring you back to his? He could always bring you back home if he wanted to. Although, you have already agreed to visit him at least once a day. When it was decided, he began to trek back to his household and made a few plans along the way. During the walk back to his house, he remembered that he hasn’t eaten anything at all since breakfast. That could be a big problem for him, especially when his diet mainly consists of venison. Once he drops you off to treat and clean the wound, perhaps he will go on another hunting spree.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly. Fuck this chapter. Jk, jk. But seriously, this chapter took me so long to write and it's the LONGEST chapter written so far. 
> 
> Anyway, I've created a server dedicated to this story and if you want to join, copy this link here https://discord.gg/gwQBS4N for the latest updates and discussions on the story so far. If you want, follow me on Twitter at @howlingdrakesng and follow the story on Wattpad as well. The next chapter will be in the works once this chapter is posted. And don't forget to leave a few comments about the story!


	12. Instincts Can Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Gore warning in this chapter. Just letting you know in advance in case anyone has a weak stomach.

_Run._

_Don’t look back._

_Survive._

That’s all the demon could think of as she sprints as fast as she could away from the herd of demonic animals chasing after her. She didn’t want to look back. Not after what she has seen. Earlier before all of this happened, she was having a casual late-night outing with her best friend, throwing a few jokes here and there. Little did they know, someone was lurking in the shadows, observing their target for their little hunt. When the two demons least expect it, they were immediately attacked by vicious beasts in the form of a deer. The other demon managed to escape the shadowy beasts and hide. However, as for the other demon, they weren’t so lucky. She couldn’t save her dying best friend from them without getting killed in the process. In the end, she kept herself hidden while she witnessed this gruesome ambush.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a shame,” a voice spoke out, causing the beasts to cease their assault on the demon and cleared the way for the being dressed in red. “I would have thought you’d be a bit more exciting to chase down. Apparently, I was wrong.”

“W-wait. I-It's you..” the other demon said weakly.

“Yes, yes. Everyone has heard of me,” he laughed. “Even so, taking precautionary measures won’t save you from myself. If I may recall, there were two of you. Care to tell me where the other one has fled?”

“I’m not telling you shit,” they hissed at him.

“Let’s be reasonable here! You’re nearly dead and you have the option of a slow and painful death or a mercifully quick one.” The iris in his eyes turned into radio dials and glowed a dark crimson color as he glanced at them menacingly. “ **I wouldn’t mind taking the slow and painful route for you. Either you tell me where she went or I can make your death VERY agonizing.** ”

The demon quietly stood behind a corner, hoping they would not tell him where she is. If she can successfully sneak away, she would be the first demon to escape from the Radio Demon. Anyone that cross paths with him, ends up dead. No matter where he goes, there will always be a trail of corpses behind him.

“Do it, you monster.” What? Are they seriously going to give their life to spare hers?

“Fine. Have it your way then.” The Radio Demon strolled up to them and knelt down to their level. He stared at the fading light in their dying eyes before he quickly dug his claws into their chest and curled it underneath the flesh to where it would latch onto ribcage. He then yanked their body by the rib cage and spoke to them in a low whisper. “By the way, do you know why I’m called the Radio Demon?” The demon was in too much of a shock from the unbearable pain they were feeling to answer. Instead, they shook their head as a response. “I don’t just kill my victims…” A loud, sickening snap rung out in the air followed by a ear-piercing scream. “ **I broadcast my kills as well.** ”

Once the final word was said, the Radio Demon proceeds to rip out part of the demon’s rib cage along with a large portion of their flesh that was attached to it. The demon stared in horror and shock as he gazed at a portion of their body in his hands before collapsing over on the sidewalk. The Radio Demon began to feast greedily on the flesh of the demon in his hand, noting the taste and texture of it.

The other demon that was watching the whole thing made a small squeak and quickly covered her mouth to silence the sound. However, it was a second too late. The demon in red picked up on the source of the sound and glanced at her general direction, the blood smeared over his mouth. Now she had no choice but to run. The demon sprinted from her hiding place, fearing for her life.

“After her,” he commanded, the beasts hastily darts after the other demon. He decided to stay behind for a bit to finish the rest of his kill. After all, disposing the body is very time consuming… and he was still a bit hungry.

…

…

The demon ran as fast as she could to elude the demonic beasts running after her but to no prevail. With her quick thinking, she made a sharp turn toward the alleyways. If memory serves, one demon managed to navigate the twists and turns of each alley and successfully eluded the other demons with that tactic. Maybe it will work out for her as well.

Except this particular demon is no ordinary demon.

One of the beasts managed to catch up to her and scrape the back of her leg with its antlers, causing her to fall and tumble to the ground. The gnash on her leg went fairly deep with a small piece of skin hanging off. She attempted to stand up on her injured leg, wincing at the pain as limped towards a nearby wall. The beasts encircled around the frightened demon, trapping her in one spot. They were all idly standing by for further orders when a sharp, loud whistle ripped through the air, turning their heads towards the sound then backing away.

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here,” the demon in red said as he strolled up to the cornered demon in front of him. “Thought you could get away from me, did you?”

“Pl-please let me go,” she pleaded, “I won’t tell anyone, I swear!”

“Oh no, no, no, sweetheart. That’s not how it works with me. You see, I dislike leaving demons alive. That’s not my style.” He paced back and forth, pondering on his thoughts with his finger on his chin. “Now… what to do with you? Hmm.. I could tear the flesh from your body or perhaps snapping your bones in half?”

The demon trembled in terror as she watched him pace around. She didn’t want to die; nor did want to be tortured. Nonetheless, the demon knew this would be the end for her. Anyone that crosses paths with the Radio Demon, ends up dead. Just like her friend.

He stopped in place, glancing at her for a brief moment before turning away from the demon. “Kill her.”

Once he gave the word, the beasts leapt at her and proceeded to gnaw at her body. The constant screaming and pleading was enough to satisfy his fun for tonight. Eventually, the screams gradually subsided which signified the end of her life. The Radio Demon had no need to look back; he knew what her corpse is going to look like once his beasts were done chewing her flesh down to the bone.

Having enough fun from his hunt for the night, Alastor began to make the long walk back to his house where you were. It was a shame that there’s a good chance you won’t let him anywhere near you after what happened. It started off as a playful night and ended in a more bloody note. He couldn’t help himself. Your blood was too irresistible for him to ignore. Although, he would still have to apologise for his rash behavior.

On the way, his stomach suddenly started to cramp badly. That's strange. Alastor was known to be a picky eater and it's not often he gets stomach aches. Even so, they weren't very intense. He then felt a sharp pain stabbing at his gut and he clenched over that area. Shortly after, Alastor began to cough violently, his body becoming a little warmer than usual. Overtime, his condition worsened, forcing him to retreat over to the alleyway to avoid being seen in his current state.

His body temperature rose gradually and ached even more. His eyesight grew hazy, which made it harder for him to see. Eventually, Alastor began to stagger and wobble with each step. Still clutching onto his stomach, he quickly shifted over to the wall for support. He had no idea what was happening to him. He has never obtained a sickness this severe before. It's absurd. He coughed into his hand and glanced at the blood on his hand. As his hand shook uncontrollably, he noticed that the blood was darker than normal.

Much darker.

This was very bad. He needs to get back before it gets worse. Using the sides of the wall to navigate, he walked alongside of it in a steady pace. He tried to endure the insanely high body temperature but it progressively spread throughout his entire system. Ultimately, the unknown sickness overwhelmed his body and collapsed onto the stone floor. He felt so pathetic how this would be enough to bring him down. His vision grew darker, the consciousness began to slip from his mind. When he glanced up, a deer appeared in front of him, donning a male deer skull over its face. It simply stood there and stared at the Radio Demon.

Soon after, the last remaining bit of his consciousness he held onto for so long vanished in a blink of an eye.

\--

Alastor eventually regained consciousness, his head throbbing in pain as he sat up on a table. He looked around the room he was in. There were a lot of plants around the room as well as several crystals, candles, and bones of deer along with a few other animals. This seems very familiar to him and he had an idea where he is right now.

"Looks like someone's awake," a voice spoke from across the room.

Oh. It's _her_.

The woman had stopped what she was doing and turned towards the Radio Demon behind her. Alastor had recognized the deer skull on her face and the worn-out clothes she would always wear. Similar to him, the woman was also a deer demon. However, the key difference is their diet and habits.

"You're lucky I've found you when I did or else the toxins in your body could have killed you." The female deer demon did not sound pleased to see Alastor again. Rather, more annoyed.

"Well, nice to see you too, Old lady Aura," he grinned.

"That's MADAME Aura to you, Alastor!" Aura gave out a loud huff as she went back to grinding up the herbs. "I keep telling you to watch what you eat, but no. You insist on eating other demons whenever you choose to and now look what happened."

Alastor and Aura knew each other well from the amount of times the two clashed every so often. More or less, Alastor purposely prodding at her to get a reaction out of her. With Madame Aura, she would constantly scold him whether it's from his smart-aleck remarks or from how often he would do something reckless to the point where she had to treat his injuries. Nevertheless, she was willing to be his personal doctor since no other demons will go near him. The only thing she dislikes greatly about her patient is his cannibalistic tendencies to eat his own species, both deer and other demons. However, on some occasions.

"Anyway," Aura said, wanting to change the topic. "I've removed most of the deadly toxins from your body while you were unconscious. You should be able to recover in a few hours once I'm done making the serum." Once the herbs were well-grounded, she swept them into a small bottle and poured a few liquids into the bottle. "I also had to pump a few things out of your stomach just in case. It's disgusting how much demon flesh you eat sometimes."

"I see no problem with it," he said shamelessly. "Besides, I find it to be… an amusing experience." He glanced at her direction, licking his lips with a smug expression on his face. "You should try it sometime."

Aura shudder in disgust as she quickly twisted the bottle closed and shook it vigorously. "No. Thank you. I rather stick to my preferred diet than turn to cannibalism." Alastor knew very well how to irritate her and push her buttons. To him, it was fun to do even though she has thrown daggers at him several times as a warning to not get on Aura's bad side. Even so, she still puts up with it. "Honestly, I should put you on a diet out of spite from that stunt you pulled during our fight back then."

"Don't tell me still angry about your leg, Aura?" He asked, nearly snickering at her opposing bitterness. "I'd figured you would have gotten over it by now."

"How could I forget the fact that you severed my leg then proceed to eat it in front of me?!" she recalled, the memory of it still riles her up from time to time. Setting aside that said memory, Aura went over to Alastor and handed him the bottle. "Drink this. It will remove the remaining toxins from your body."

While Alastor drank the serum as instructed by her, Madame Aura went to work on conducting a few tests with the samples from his stomach. As revolting as it was to do so, it was deemed necessary to find out the direct cause of the sudden sickness. She grabbed a vinyl glove from one of the drawers and stuck a single finger inside the bile and pinched it between the pointer and thumb. She brought it up to her face and analyzed the color, the thickness of the bile, and the texture. It was like nothing she has seen before.

"That's strange," Aura muttered to herself. "What kind of toxin is this…?"

Aura pondered for a moment, trying to recall the poisons and toxins she knew so far. None of them matched up to this one in particular. She will have to pry some info out of Alastor in order to figure out the root cause of his sudden illness.

"Alastor?" The female deer demon went over to the Radio Demon, crossing her arms as she glanced up at him. "Besides the demon flesh I've pumped out of your stomach, what else have you eaten in the past twenty-four hours?"

"Well, if you want an honest answer, I haven't eaten anything since Breakfast," Alastor replied.

"And you just happened to get sick out of the blue?" she questioned. "Not possible. Demons don't just get sick that easily. And certainly not in a short span of time either." Aura tapped her finger on her chin, deep in her thoughts about the possible ways Alastor could have contracted this illness. If it’s not what he ate, then perhaps…

Wait. Maybe that could be a possibility.

“Alastor.” She turned to him, her tone becoming more concerned and serious. “Have you drank anything that may have caused you to get sick?” She could tell he was being a bit hesitant with his answer when he turned his head slightly away from her gaze. “Alastor. Answer me, young man. I can’t help you if you’re not being honest with me.”

“Well… it’s not that I cannot be honest with you,” he replied. “But it’s a bit hard to explain.”

“Please. Do tell. It may be of use to my studies.”

"Fine, I'll tell you," he sighed. "Recently, I've acquired a servant and she is quite the gal. After observing her closely, I offered my services to her and…" He stopped briefly when he noticed the witch doctor giving him the look behind her deer skull. "Why are you giving me the look?"

"Because I know what you're planning to do with that girl," she said accusingly. "You're not planning on eating her at some point, are you?"

"Absolutely not! Even if I wanted to, I can't! That girl is my personal property now!"

"Are you beyond insane, Alastor?!" she glowered at him, curling her fingers into a fist. "Do you have any idea how much danger you're putting this girl in just by having her directly involved with you?!"

"I only did it because I felt sorry for the girl!" he argued.

"Since when did you even gave a damn about anyone? Let alone, a girl?" As much as she wanted to grill her patient on this particular subject, she knew she was getting off-topic. She sighed and shook her head. “Anyway, getting back on topic, did you do something to this girl?”

Alastor was becoming annoyed by how Aura would question his actions. He didn’t like it. Of course, she had a good reason to become suddenly concerned. It’s not very often Alastor would spare the life of another just to have them become his servant. Although, “Often” would be an understatement; it’s actually more rare than anything.

"I asked her to entertain me and once she was close enough to me… I drank her blood," he finally answered.

"Hm. Not the most unusual thing I've heard you done. Anything else you noticed afterwards?"

"It's not the first time I have tasted it, but it was fairly sweet for demon blood."

"Wait, what did you say? You said it tasted sweet? Like… a fruit?" The moment Alastor has mentioned it, Aura went over to her bookshelf in a hurry and browsed through the selection of book until she found the one she needed. "And how long ago was it?"

"Around two hours ago. Why are you asking me this?"

"If what you've said about the blood is true…" She opened up the book in her hand and flipped through the pages, glancing at each section. "...then I may have an idea on how you got sick. And maybe even figure out what kind of blood you've consumed."

Aura stopped on the page she was looking for and read through the section carefully. Once she found what she was looking for, the witch doctor went over to the cabinets where she stores her herbs, plants, and crystals. She then grabbed the ingredients one by one from the cabinet and placed them on the table.

"What are you doing now, Aura?" Alastor wondered, watching the witch doctor walking over to another shelf with the assortment of candles.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she answered rudely. "There's a certain spell I have to prepare in order to confirm my theory on something.” She set the materials aside for a brief moment to draw out a magic circle using a chalk. With careful precision and accuracy, the witch doctor replicated the circle in the spellbook as best as she could from memory. “I won’t get into much detail about it, but it’s certainly something you shouldn’t know about.”

A little while after Aura has finished drawing the circle for the spell, she arranged the candles in order then moved the main ingredients to the center of the spell circle. To complete the preparation for the spell, she lit the candles in the order she has placed them and watched the spell circle glow a faint crimson color.

“This will take a while for the spell to fully set,” Aura said as she removed the deer skull mask over her face. “I believe this calls for a little break.” Aura turned to Alastor with a smile, feeling a bit more relaxed than she was earlier. “Care for a drink?”

“Do you still have the fine whiskey?” Alastor asked.

“Kept it in the cabinet.”

“Excellent.”

 

**~~**

****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character, Aura, is an official OC of mine for the story. She has a bit of an interesting backstory which does involve Alastor. 
> 
> Anyway, I have a discord dedicated to the story. If you guys are interested in joining for the latest updates and live discussions, let me know and I will link you the invite. (Btw, the invite is on my Twitter if you rather get the invite that way.)


	13. Voodoo and Witchcraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: this is a short chapter. The next chapter will mark the end of part 1 of Act 2.

Alastor watched his doctor, Aura pour two glasses of whiskey while leaning against the counter where her plants are. His body was still aching, but at least it wasn’t as excruciating as before. He doesn't recall the last time they drank together, although he does look forward to it. It's rare for Aura to take a break from her work. Majority of the time when she is constantly irritated is mostly from being overworked. Thinking back on it, maybe it was a good thing he offered to be her drinking buddy.

"It's going to take some time before the spell takes effect," she stated as she handed the deer demon his drink. "In the meantime, we can wait while we're at it." She held up her glass while she stood idly next to Alastor. "Cheers."

The two raised their drinks and lightly clinked their glasses together before taking a small sip. They were glad the alcohol's taste has not diminished in the past few years. It was quite refreshing.

“I still don’t get you, Aura,” Alastor began. “You're fully aware of my power to bring demons to their knees, yet you still continue to aid me. It makes me question why would you approach me on that very day."

"I have my reasons, Alastor," the witch doctor answered with a sigh. "Everyone in Hell swore that I was going mad for helping you. I wouldn't care either way."

"How so?"

"For starters, many demons seek me out for lucrative reasons, not just for medical reasons. I choose my patients carefully. Like Voodoo, Witchcraft is a very dangerous thing to learn and can even become destructive when misused." Aura stared at her drink and swirled it around in her glass. "You appealed to me somehow and I was still willing to be your personal doctor despite our differences in magic and viewpoints."

"And did it worked out in your favor, Aura?" Alastor asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

She didn't want to answer that. At all. The Radio Demon knew damn well how well that went. While Alastor was fully capable of taking care of himself, there were times she had to make unscheduled house calls whenever Aura suspected his poor eating habits. She would often tell him to add vegetables and fruits to his diet, but often brushed it off. There was also that one incident when she had to fully dislodge a whole deer hoof out of his throat and it wasn't the most pleasant memory to have. "Hmph. Even after a century, you're still quite a handful to deal with," she muttered.

The two deer demons reminisced about the past, throwing a few taunts at each other here and there. They were fairly harmless even though Alastor took it too far with an amputee joke, which nearly set Aura off. Thankfully, he quickly apologized for it. While he tried to calm down the witch doctor, he remembered a certain headstrong demon who is related to her. Like Aura, they were also a deer demon. Alastor hated dealing with them on a personal level. While they were normally apt and a bit playful, once angered, they will not hold their anger back. Alastor has successfully avoided triggering their temper and had a few close calls. Hard to believe they were from the same era as Aura.

"So how's your walking dynamite of a granddaughter?" he asked.

"Merryl? Ah. Her. She's slowly getting out of mourning for her mother. You remember her, right?"

"Yes, I remember her mother clearly. A shame she died a few days after being reunited with her child."

"Not to mention how she was killed by an Angel right in front of Merryl. Even to this day, she still blamed herself for not saving her own mother." She stared at her half-empty glass, the grief beginning to settle into her mind. “Besides… I was there when it happened.”

Aura, being how she is with work, wasn’t the type to express any personal feelings in regards to anything. She believes that her emotions would get in the way of her studies in medicine and magic; her work is more important than anything...even though she rarely gets new patients nowadays. Of course, Alastor would often make fun of her claiming that she will never find someone with her workaholic behavior whenever he comes by. Her general response to that was to either ignore him, give a brief explanation about it, or throw a dagger at him depending on her mood. Since that day, Aura was more tense than usual and more irritable. There were times where she even went days or even weeks without sleep. She tried so hard to not let her emotions and her personal thoughts interfere with her work.

One day, Alastor picked up on her restlessness and more aggressive than usual for how she responded to one of his snarky comments. After that, he began to worry about her. He patiently waited for her to speak up about her loss but hasn’t mentioned it once. Knowing how she is, Alastor wouldn’t get a single word out of her without provoking her aggressive-than-usual behavior. Pretty soon, weeks went by and her restlessness eventually took its toll on her body and eventually collapsed on the floor. Alastor knew this was likely to happen. Not only she was already working herself to death, she also had to deal with a large amount of stress on her mind including the loss of her only child. By the time she woke up, a whole week has already passed. When she learned that Alastor took care of her while she slept, Aura tired to lash out at him but instead broken down to tears. Everything came rushing out at once. The frustration, stress, sorrow, helplessness, the emotions she held back for so long. That was the first time Alastor has seen her break down like that. Aura cried for hours saying how much she wished she was a better mother to her, that she’d spent more time with her as well. Aura was able to gradually recover from that day. Although, as much as she hates to admit it, she was indeed grateful that Alastor cared for her.

Recalling a certain subject that was previously dropped, Aura made a small glance at the deer demon who was pouring himself another glass. “About that girl you mentioned...” She waited for a moment to grab her drinking buddy’s attention. When he turned to her, she noticed the slight annoyance on his face. “What’s her name, if I may ask? The servant you’ve acquired for yourself.”

“Why do you need to know that?” he questioned.

“I’m just curious. You don’t seem to be the type to take stray demons in just like that. Not without some form of agreement anyway.”

He shook his head and sighed. “Her name is (Y/n).”

“Hmm. (Y/n), is it?” She smiled faintly as she took another sip of her drink. “What a lovely name. What is she like?”

“She’s… unique in a way. Although, a bit skittish. Hopefully, she’ll break out of her timid nature and adapt to this world. Hell is not a place for the faint-of-heart.”

“You say it as if it was an easy task. Some of us had a hard time adapting to the new changes. I’m betting that the girl has it harder than the rest of us.”

“Unfortunately, she does. Which was why I offered to lend a hand. She doesn’t have to deal with the constant suffering and pain. (Y/n) deserves so much more than what she has.”

“So let me get this straight,” Aura said as she held out her glass for Alastor to pour more of the whiskey in. She watched him reached for the bottle and filled the glass up halfway. “You offered to help this girl and yet, you insisted on having her become your servant? In what way will it benefit you, Alastor?”

“Well, um… lots of things.” Alastor carefully set the bottle back on the table, thinking about the possible ways it can benefit him. To his dismay, he couldn’t find one. Meaning, the agreement could be easily one-sided.

As if the witch doctor picked up on his initial thoughts, she snickered at his newfound dilemma. “This is certainly a surprise. You really can’t find anything that will benefit you in the long run, can you, boy?” Damn it. Alastor was too focused on catching his prized trophy that it never crossed his mind to think about any sort of benefit for him. The thing he would find irritating from time to time is when Aura is right and she knows it. “This may be my own assumption on this, but it seems that you’ve taken a liking to this girl.”

“Please explain this in more detail, doctor.”

“Fine then.” She downed the rest of her drink before speaking again. “You are known as the Radio Demon, known all across Hell for killing and torturing the masses while displaying them for everyone to see as a warning. Not only that, you took down overlords in their ruling regions long before you were around. And just out of nowhere, you decide to spare the life of one girl who is far below you and make her your servant, or your little pet. You’re going out of your way for a girl while asking only for her loyalty in return. Thus, has led me to believe that you are becoming a bit attached to this girl. What do you have to say for yourself, young man?”

“You are right about me taking a small liking to her, but not in a way you were thinking of,” he laughed to himself.

“Keep laughing, Alastor. If you get too attached to the girl, there’s a chance you will get hurt. And not in a way YOU’RE thinking of.” Aura glanced over to her drinking buddy, who’s clearly not taking her words seriously by rolling his eyes before taking a drink. “I’m serious, Alastor! I know you like to play around with your captives and your presence alone is a threat to her. Take this as you will with a grain of salt, but if you are planning to keep (Y/n) around for a very long time, you may want to rethink your habits around her, Radio Demon.”

Before Alastor could say another word, he noticed a small red glow around the spell circle as well as the flickering flames of the candles. Aura followed his gaze soon after and quickly went over to the table where the spell circle it.

“Looks like the spell is taking effect,” she said as she grabbed the mixing spoon and carefully stirred the contents in the bowl. As she continued to lightly whisk the decomposed remains and the ingredients thrown in the bowl, the red glow grew stronger and eventually dimmed the more she agitated the mixture.

“What kind of spell is that?” Alastor asked as he watched behind the witch doctor.

“A detection spell.” Once she was done, she set the tainted mixing spoon aside and examined each glowing bit of the mixture. “It’s a special spell that was used thousands of years ago. It’s rarely used nowadays, but for this particular case, I may have a theory about this…” Aura reached for a new pair of vinyl gloves and dug her fingers through the remains until she found a tiny portion that was glowing a separate color from the rest. Carefully, she scooped the one portion from the rest and analyzed the glowing color it was producing. “Well,” she hummed. “This seems to be a fine mess you’ve gotten yourself into, Al.”

“Wait, what does that suppose to mean?” he questioned irritatingly.

“You have came across something no demon should ever rediscover the existence of.” The witch doctor pinched the aqua-colored glow, slowly rubbing it between her fingers. What she theorized was indeed on the mark. There was no doubt about it. “You see this glow? This… is what we call Fae Demon blood. To put it lightly, you have came across a fae demon.” 


	14. The Forbidden Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for pure speculation, people. This will be the final chapter for part 1 of Act 2. Part 2 will resume next year. Also, I will be working on the fancomic version of "Like A Dark Paradise"! It will also start sometime next year as well.

"I'm sorry. What?" Alastor asked in bewilderment. "Are you making this up?" Alastor couldn't believe what he was hearing from Madame Aura herself. The fact that she's claiming that he has found what appears to be a fae demon was the most ridiculous thing ever. Is that even a real species of demons?

"Why would I make up something as serious as this??" Aura held up the blue glowing bile to his face. "The fact that you don't know what fae demons are further proves that this is something that should not be discovered. At all."

When she had no further use for the spell, Aura blew out the candles causing the illuminated glow to fade overtime and placed the bile that was in her hand into a glass tube. Afterwards, she discarded the gloves in a trash bin, mumbling to herself.

"Could you please explain to me what are these fae demons and why are they such a major concern?!" Alastor demanded, now becoming aggravated. As expected from Aura, she summoned a few daggers and threw them at the deer demon. Each of them caught with such speed and accuracy.

"Oh calm down, will you?" she said in a stern tone. Aura went over to the bookshelf and pulled out a weathered book. "Demanding answers won't help you understand it any faster."

The witch doctor carried the book over to the larger tables at the center of the room with her patient following closely behind. She then dropped the book on the table with a heavy thud, noting the condition of the various locks on the cover. It's been over two centuries since Aura has opened this book; the same book she managed to save from being destroyed. Although, there was a particular reason why it should be burned. It contains information and ancient records on demons that no longer exists in Hell or currently on the verge of dying out.

"I suppose you have a key to these locks, don't you?" Alastor asked as he pointed at the locks.

"No, you fool," the witch doctor sighed. "This is an ancient book; you don't open it with keys." She then waved her hand over the cover, each of the locks clicking open until the very last one broke open. "You unlock it with specific type of magic."

"Care to tell what this specific magic is?"

"No. And I don't plan on telling you what it is, knowing how you are when it comes to power and chaos. Even if you did manage to figure it out, you wouldn't bother to learn it."

Aura flipped through the pages, skimming each section until she found the page she was looking for. One of the sections depicted a faded illustration of a naked demon cloaked in a large sheet while holding a flower in their hand. "Here we go."

Alastor had a hard time understanding the language it was written in as well as the weathered text. From the looks of it, this book may be well over a thousand years old. While Alastor did spent his time studying and reading on subjects he found to his liking, most of them dated as far as a few decades. None of the books he had were as old as the books Aura kept in her shelves. It seems almost reasonable for someone as old as her. He better not say that out loud to her. There's a good chance she'll do more than lash out at him.

"Fae demons are an extremely rare variant of demons here in Hell," Aura began. "They're not very easy to come by. Let alone, detectable. For someone like you to find one was out of sheer luck, it's baffling. They rarely spawn in Hell nowadays due to the special conditions for a person to become a fae demon."

"That's rather interesting, but what does that have to do with this mysterious illness I happened to get?" he asked.

"I'll get to that in a bit," she replied before continuing. "These particular variants were considered a highly regarded asset for the demons. Unfortunately, they were also the reason cannibalism is a very common thing now among demons."

"Well then enlighten me on this subject at hand, doctor,” he said with a smirk. "I'm all ears."

"Very well then." Aura cleared her throat before starting her long lecture. "Fae demons have been around for a very long time and has been a great asset to the common demons. What makes them unique is their natural ability to give demons special abilities through the consumption of their own blood. However, the effects are temporary; they last around a week or two. At first, fae demons were idolized for this phenomenon. Then after a few years, some became greedy and grew more dependent on their blood. What the demons did not know at the time is that the more they feed from the fae demons' blood, the more addicted they become to it." The witch doctor went over to her drawer and pulled out a syringe, flicking the tip of it. "Ultimately, the demons that relied on those idols began to hunt them down as food. That's when they made another discovery about them: fae demon blood wasn't the only thing that was special, their flesh and organs also gave them uncanny abilities as well."

"What kind of abilities are we talking about?"

"It depends on the fae demon. Some can give other demons offense abilities while others can be fairly passive such as telepathy. The more potent their blood--and flesh--is, the stronger and longer the effects will last."

Aura carefully sterilized the needle before asking Alastor to hold his arm out. He flashed his radio dial eyes and glared at her once he saw the syringe in her hand. She calmly ignored his pointless attempt of a threat and yanked his arm close to her. "Calm down, you big baby. This is for a cause." With a bit of precision, Aura inserted the needle into one of his veins, gradually drawing out his blood into the tube. When she got the desired amount she needed, the witch doctor withdrew the needle and released her hold on his arm.

"From the looks of it, the fae demon in your possession..." she continued as she strolled to the desk with the sample. "This one has medicinal capabilities. To simplify things, her blood possess the ability to heal other demons and can possibly bring a demon from the brink of death. Somewhat. Fae demons like that are incredibly rare to find, not even back then during the B.C. era."

"Well then! That seems to be a very good benefit for me!" Alastor raved. "At least I can use her blood to heal my wounds and injuries I may receive in the future."

"I hate to break it to you, but it won't be that easy in your case," she remarked bluntly. "While their blood is a great benefit for demons, it can also be dangerous. Depending on the potency, if their blood or any part of their body is consumed, then the risk runs higher for the ones who are already cannibals to begin with. That's including you, Alastor."

"Please explain."

"The demons that knew of and fed from fae demons died out. There's a reason why. On its own, it acts as a medicine. However, if mixed with normal demon blood…" Aura injected Alastor's blood sample into the tube and almost instantly, the sample began to react violently to the blood, boiling to an insanely high temperature while it turned into a heavy charcoal color. "...it becomes a deadly toxin that spreads throughout the entire body. It can cause the feeder to experience flu-like symptoms: nausea, high fever, haziness, impaired motor skills, and so on. Your illness was a moderate case, thankfully. If it was servere, you would have been good as dead. Not that it would make much of an impact to everyone else in Hell, of course."

The test tube itself nearly melted in the witch doctor's hand, causing her to dispose of the half melted glass quickly and carefully. “And by the way, there’s no known cure for it; once the toxins are introduced into the body, it will stay there until it’s removed or kills the host. I was able to remove most of them, but the process of removing the deadly toxins is very time-consuming and risky. Not to mention, it’s something that shouldn’t be a recurring thing. It will become less effective the more times it’s performed on the same person and it wastes MY time.”

Aura felt herself being yanked by the shawl towards Alastor, who is clearly upset by this new information. By the looks of the radio dials slightly twitching in his eyes and the ominous aura he is giving off, Aura can speculate that he is not taking this very well. She could understand the sudden impact it may cause with his servant’s developing relationship. Nevertheless, this was the truth that he wanted to know, but it wasn’t the one he wanted to hear. To her, Alastor was still young. There were things in Hell that should be left buried under the crimson-soaked ashes of its own malicious history. Things that he himself is not ready to know about.

This was the warning Aura has voiced to Alastor. His own instincts and blood-thirsty habits will eventually lead him to his inevitable end along with his own servant he feeds from.

“Are you saying that there’s no vaccine of any kind that will prevent this illness from resurfacing whatsoever and that I will eventually die? **Is that what you’re telling me?!** ” he snarled at the witch doctor.

“Ah, so you _have_ been paying attention,” she responded, unfazed by his angered tone. “As I said before, there are no known medicine, vaccine, or cure for this toxin-based illnesses. And removing said toxins more than once with the same person will become more complex because any small leftover traces of toxins will gradually build up in the bloodstream, which will burn and deteriorate your body from the inside out. However, there is a small yet hazardous loophole to all this…” Without batting an eye, she slapped the hand grasping her shawl, backing away once she was free. “...if you would let me finish.” With the snap of her fingers, the book behind Alastor started to turn the pages (supposedly by Aura’s magic) on its own until it stopped on a specific page. He noticed this and turned to the book, glancing at the page it has stopped on. “The definitive loophole I’m referring to should not be very hard to figure out if you pay close attention to the key differences. Even a cannibalistic deer demon like you should have noticed by now.”

Alastor made a small glimpse at the section of the page, unable to comprehend the language it was written in. Despite the wording, he can faintly understand how the pictures are being depicted.

“I assume that you can’t read ancient Latin text, can you?” Aura walked up behind the taller deer demon and shifted towards the front of the table. “I’ll give you a rough translation for it.” She placed her finger at the beginning of the sentence, thinking to herself for a moment then giving out a frustrated sigh. “Oh, screw it. I’ll just read it in a simplified manner. Reading it as is will give me a bloody headache.” From there, she began to translate it in her own words:

_**Since the ancient times during the rule of the fallen angel, fae demons were once a well respected variant of demons. Throughout the course of time, they have supplied the common demons with a small portion of their blood in exchange for offerings. Certain fae demons carry a specific effect that will greatly aid a common demon, however, in a short span of time. Approximately, a week. Over time, the demons became greedy and eventually fed from not only their blood, but their flesh and organs as well. By doing so, they will also permanently carry the same abilities of a fae demon. More demons gradually began to hunt and devour the fae demons, causing the numbers to decline in the span of days. This was referred to as The Great Purge. This foreboding event pushed their very existence to the brink of extinction.** _

“I’m just gonna read ahead because this will take forever to get to the point,” she sighed before skipped ahead to the more important sections:

_**The blood of the fae demon has a various amount differences from normal demon blood. One of the most noticeable traits is the sweetened taste; almost akin to a fruit. Another notable and useful trait is the amount of time it takes for fae demon blood to fully break down when consumed. The average time is around two to three days, depending on how fast their bodies can break it down. Once broken down, the effects will linger in the system for a week, at most.** _

“Does this make sense to you, Alastor?” Aura asked, glancing upwards at him.

Alastor took the time to process this information carefully. All of this seems very interesting to him, even though it nearly killed him. Literally. After gathering his thoughts on the subject at hand, he gave his response to his doctor. “I understand it as clear as day. However, I must ask about the blood being sweet. Care to explain that, Doctor?”

“How should I know?!” she huffed as she crossed her arms. “Even I haven’t figured it out! Although, I may have to remind you on several things regarding the blood. Fae demon blood is highly addictive and can easily trigger your more ‘feral’ instincts. Once you have tasted it, it becomes very difficult to break away from it. Doable, but difficult. And another thing that the text left out. Continuous consumption of fae demon blood will also heighten your senses. Say for instance, your servant gets attacked and you’re a few miles away from her. One ounce of blood spilled from her body will immediately set off one of your senses. Quite useful, wouldn’t you say?”

“Very,” he hummed, his cheshire grin widening the more ideas he came up with.

“I don’t even want to know what’s going on in that head of yours,” Aura groaned as she slammed the book shut and locking the book with a swift wave of her hand. “Anyway, the loophole to this is very simple: wait three days before you go out on your little hunts again. I know you’re capable of eating ‘normal’ food so it shouldn’t be that hard for you to do.”

“This doesn’t sound like a loophole. It’s more or less recognizing what days you should and should not eat,” Alastor clarified. “And keeping track of said days seems to be a bit of a nuisance. What if there are days where I don’t want to wait or if I lose track?”

“Then you would end up getting sick like you did a few hours ago, but in a slightly worse condition. Just letting you know, what I did was a one-time thing so don’t expect me to save you the second time around.” To Alastor, it would seem that Madame Aura has no intentions on saving him the second he becomes ill again. A bit cruel on her part to say it outright, but he can understand where she’s coming from. In fact, he was not aware of how long he was unconscious for. Aura must have been working tirelessly to remove every bit of toxin she could find. He could imagine how stressful it must have been for her. “But if you're that eager to stick to your usual diet, perhaps I can create a serum for you. One that will make your life much easier.”

“Which is..?” Alastor tilted his head to the side, gawking at her with interest.

“An antibody. Something that will grant you partial immunity to the illness.” Aura grabbed one of her books from the bookshelf that was a little farther away from her and placed it on the table. “I happened to come across something in the Grimoire a while back. It was originally meant to make antidotes but with a few tweaks and changes to the list, I may come up with something.” The witch doctor flipped through a few pages and skimmed a couple of pages until she found the page she needed. “However, in order for this to work, I’m going to need your help on this one.”

“Hmmm. How so?”

“This is not a very easy serum to make and will take some time. The key ingredient I will need for it will be fae demon blood and since you already have a fae demon in your possession at the moment, it shouldn’t be very hard. I will need a sample from (Y/n) while she is completely subdued.”

“What’s the reason behind this? Why can’t she be awake when the blood is drawn from her body?” he questioned.

“The medicinal effects in their blood works best when they are asleep or unconscious. I’m pretty sure you have noticed while you were around her.” Of course, Alastor has noticed something like that earlier that day. He knew it was unusual for his servant’s leg to heal in a matter of hours. He would have never thought it was from her own blood healing her wounds. Now he wonders if the bite wound on her neck has begun to heal as well. “Well, I’ve told you all you needed to know. Be sure to bring me the sample intacted. Now, off you go. I have work to do.”

Alastor watched Aura put the deek mask back on her face and resumed her normal work. The task is fairly easy for him, but he would have to find a way to earn his servant’s trust again. Although, that will take time. He will have to find a better way to speed up the process in order to get her to trust him once more. The last thing he wanted to do is upset her even more. Now that his unscheduled doctor’s visit has concluded, he reached for his tattered red coat and made his way to the door before putting it on.

“By the way, Alastor,” Aura spoke, causing him to halt. “What I’ve told you about the fae demons is extremely forbidden information. If you’re smart enough, you will do your best to keep this to yourself. There may be other demons lurking around that are fully aware of their existence and may go after (Y/n) if they figure out what she really is. It’s best to keep your guard up from now on. And another thing. Whatever you do, refrain from drinking her blood. The more you drink, the less effective the antibody will be. If that’s too much for you…” Aura glanced at the deer demon with a smirk. “...perhaps you can find another way to sedate your cravings? I’ll let you figure that out on your own, love.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and following this story! It really makes me so happy to see so many people loving this story! And the Kudo! Wow!! I'm so flattered! I will do my best to make this story better when I get started on part 2!


End file.
